A FORASTEIRA
by Juli.chan e Arthemisys
Summary: Uma espada amaldiçoada...uma mulher em busca de vingança...que laços a unem aos Cavaleiros de Bronze e a Atena? Fic inspirada no Filme Kill Bill...Sintam o som vibrante da vingança! Escrita por Arthemisys e Juli.chan. 5º CAP. ONLINE, FINALMENTE!
1. Capítulo 1

A FORASTEIRA 

_Escrito por Arthemisys e Juli.chan_

Capítulo 1 

O vento gélido do fim do inverno ainda incomodava os sete homens reunidos naquela clareira, forçando-os a apertarem os caros casacos que usavam. Vários homens e mulheres, seus guarda-costas, fortemente armados, guardavam o perímetro.

Todos eram chefes de organizações criminosas no Oriente. Comandavam com crueldade negócios escusos, que iam de prostituição infantil a narcotráfico. Normalmente, eles seriam rivais, mas esqueceram suas antigas desavenças ao receberem um convite, no mínimo estranho.

Sons de motocicleta os fizeram ficar em alerta e então, três ninjas, último modelo, aparecem e param.

"Saudações, senhores!"

Os homens encararam o motoqueiro de roupas negras que retirou o capacete e mostrou-se ser uma jovem muito bonita, de olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos soltos e balançando com a brisa, com um olhar gélido.

Os seus companheiros permaneceram no mesmo lugar.

"Para aqueles que não me conhecem, e sei que são poucos dos que estão aqui presentes, sou..."

"Sei quem é você!" - disse um homem de feições duras e olhar cheio de raiva. – "É a bastarda mestiça que o falecido Chou Ye-Sung adotou!"

"Como disse, senhor O-sho?" - a jovem perguntou com um sorriso e calma inabalável.

"O que quer aqui, mestiça?" - indagou O-sho.

"Bem. Com a morte do senhor Ye-Sung todos devem pensar que o Conselho está acabado! Errado. Como era desejo de meu pai, tomarei o controle do Conselho, de seus negócios e de tudo relacionado a ele. E para mostrar a minha boa vontade, manterei o mesmo sistema usado por meu pai, em relação aos seus lucros."

Os homens, com exceção de um deles, começaram a gargalhar, como se tivessem ouvido uma grande piada.

"Acha que obedeceremos a filha de uma vagabunda que até o pai rejeitou?" - disse O-sho, que depois faz um gesto – "Tá na hora de morrer, cadela."

Os subordinados caminham com suas armas de fogo e espadas contra a jovem, que permanecia inabalável.

"- E você, Okita? Não vai fazer nada?" - O-sho perguntou a um dos chefões, um jovem japonês de belas feições, que encostou em seu carro, acendendo um cigarro e fazendo um gesto para que seus homens não façam nada.

"Não. Vou apreciar o espetáculo daqui!" - ele aponta para a moça –"Sabem como ela é conhecida, O-sho? Shi, que quer dizer Morte! Eu já a vi em ação uma vez, ela fez por merecer o apelido!"

"Bem, se querem uma demonstração de que não estou brincando, tudo bem." - disse a moça, pegando uma espada japonesa que lhe foi entregue por um dos homens que a acompanhavam – "Depois de matar seus homens, matarei O-sho, por ter ofendido a memória de minha mãe!"

Os homens avançam contra ela, que imediatamente saca sua espada, matando com um só golpe os seis primeiros atacantes. A luta em si dura alguns minutos, e tudo o que se ouvem são os gritos de dor e morte de cinqüenta homens e mulheres.

"Im-impossível!" - O-sho gaguejava. – "Ninguém pode ser tão rápido!"

"Eu soube, O-sho que ela foi a filha que Chou não teve." - disse Okita jogando o cigarro no chão e pisando nele – "E que Shi foi treinada por mestres de lutas que usavam técnicas nada ortodoxas! Ela está se divertindo, nem ao menos usou o que aprendeu."

Então, O-sho e os demais olharam com horror o final da luta, homens mortos e retalhados dividiam espaço no chão com os que ainda estavam vivos, mas agonizantes devidos aos ferimentos e as mutilações sofridas.

Com o rosto e as vestes cheias de sangue, sangue que escorria pela lâmina da espada, Shi olhou com desprezo para O-sho. Num piscar de olhos, ela está diante dele e realiza um movimento vertical com a espada, partindo o chefão em dois, cada metade caindo ao chão.

"Foi um bom exercício." - ela disse, sorrindo como se nada houvesse acontecido – "Alguém mais tem algo a dizer?"

Diante do silêncio, ela diz:

"Jurem lealdade a mim, e não precisarão temer que o destino desse porco seja compartilhado por vocês!"

Okita se aproxima e diz:

"A Yakuza estará ao seu dispor, senhorita!"

Todos se inclinam e concordam. Logo, eles partem, levando seus feridos. Um dos homens de Shi se aproxima e lhe entrega um pano, com o qual ela limpa o sangue na espada.

"Providencie uma passagem ao Japão. Irei viajar sozinha. Preciso ir a uma reunião de família."

"Sim, senhorita Kido!"

Alguns dias depois...

O som rouco de uma moto Ninja Kawasaki corta o ar tranquilo da noite de uma alameda pouco movimentada em um bairro de classe alta em Tóquio. O som vai aos poucos se fazendo mudo, pois seu guiador parece ter chegado ao seu destino final: A mansão da família Kido.

Ao estacionar a moto em frente ao portão, dois seguranças vestidos a carater se aproximam.

"Eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Saori Kido, por favor." – o guiador da moto fala tranquilamente, como a noite que se faz presente.

"Só entra se tiver convite." – um dos seguranças responde um pouco ressabiado.

"Convite?" – o misterioso pergunta – "Bem. No meu caso, não é necessário convite algum. Eu sou da família." – e levantando-se da moto, ele retira o capacete, revelando-se uma bela mulher.

"Como assim da família!" – os dois seguranças se indagam ao mesmo tempo, sacando suas pistolas semi-automáticas.

O rosto da jovem se tornou sombrio – "Meu assunto definitivamente não é com vocês." – e imediatamene, ela saca uma bela espada samurai, uma katana de cabo negro, entrelaçada por fitas amarelas e com uma fina lâmina prateada que parecia brilhar mais com a luz oriunda da Lua. E com um som surdo, os dois seguranças tombam feridos mortalmente no chão, dando passagem para a jovem que caminha pelos jardins da mansão sem nenhum problema.

"Parabéns senhorita! Essa festa está maravilhosa!" – um dos executivos da Fundação Graad saúda a anfitriã daquela reunião, a jovem Saori Kido.

"Se está maravilhosa, é pelo fato de que todos vocês se fizeram presentes, caros amigos." – Saori responde cordialmente, sendo ouvida por Seiya e Shun que se encontravam a poucos metros de distãncia.

"Entediante, cheia de almofadinhas e com uma música péssima! Sim, está maravilhosa!" – Seiya responde baixo, sendo ouvido apenas por Shun.

"Ah, Seiya, dá um tempo!" – Shun responde com o seu costumeiro sorriso – "É que você não está acostumado com esse tipo de festa mais requintada, só isso."

"Fala sério Shun!" – Seiya se exalta, quase derramando o champagne que estava bebendo – "Quando a Saori está perto daqueles almofadas engravatados, ela parece mais aquela chata de antigamente que a gente tinha que aturar, se lembra?"

"Ah..." – Shun suspira como se tivesse encontrado a resposta – "Agora entendi..." – e dando um sorriso maroto, diz – "Tá morrendo de ciúme dela não é Seiya!"

"Eu! Com ciúme!" – Seiya fala, engasgando-se com o champagne – "Tá louco Shun!"

Antes de responder, Shun e Seiya são surpreendidos por Hyoga e Shiryu que finalmente se aproximavam pela primeira vez.

"Nossa que festa "divertida", não acham?" – Hyoga também demonstra o mesmo entusiasmo que Seiya, mas claro não pelos mesmos motivos de Pégaso.

Enfim, todos se viram ao ouvirem um dos convivas se dirigirem até a mesa principal, onde batia um talher em uma taça, a fim de se fazer ouvido.

"Hoje é um dia muito especial na vida de Saori Kido." – o homem, talvez um de seus empregados, fala – "Hoje, esta jovem determinada e atuante está fazendo seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário e..."

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you..." – uma voz estranha entoa delicadamente a música, fazendo com que todos olhassem em direção à origem daquela melodia.

A mesma jovem que tinha liquidado os seguranças da mansão, está encostada em uma pilastra, com seus olhos azuis faiscando misteriosamente em direção de Saori Kido.

"Ora, quem é você?" – um dos convidados que está próximo de Saori, pergunta curioso.

"Quem eu sou?" – a jovem devolve a pergunta – "Isso não vem muito ao caso no momento." – ela começa a caminhar, olhando para todos os cantos da mansão, mas seus olhos finalmente pousam nos olhos de Athena – "Bela mansão Saori, realmente cuidou muito bem dos bens dele."

"Desculpe minha desatenção, mas não me lembro de você..." – Saori fala, sentindo que no fundo, aquela misteriosa mulher a lembrava alguém.

"E não poderia. Afinal nunca nos vimos pessoalmente." – ela sorri – "Mas posso lhe dizer que somos mais próximas do que você mesmo imagina."

"Sem embolação, quem é você afinal das contas?" – Seiya insurge no meio das pessoas, se colocando ao lado de Saori, temendo o olhar que a jovem emanava na direção da deusa.

"Seiya Ogawara, presumo. Bem, eu o imaginava mais moleque, mas pelo visto me enganei." – a jovem fala sem intimidação – "Pois bem, já que querem tanto saber quem eu sou, permitam-me que eu diga o meu nome." – com um movimento quase imperceptvíel, ela sobe em cima de uma mesa, e como se estivesse em uma encenação, começa a falar – "Em Hong Kong, sou conhecida como Shi, filha de Chou Ye-Sung que infelizmente, já não se faz mais presente em nosso meio." – e sentindo os olhares de temor dos convidados de nacionalidade chinesa, ela continua – "Mas meu nome real é esse: Brenda Kido."

"A filha de Beatrix Dawson! Impossível!" – Tatsume grita quase que desesperado com o que acabara de ouvir.

"Cale-se seu verme sarnento!" – Brenda fala com autoridade – "Bem, continuando. Sim, sou filha de uma americana chamada Beatrix Dawson. Mas quis o Destino que hoje eu vivesse em Hong Kong, administrando uma organização mais complexa do que os senhores hoje aqui presentes podem imaginar. Nada que se compare ao lixo que a Fundação Graad possa reprensentar."

"Você é por acaso, uma..." – Saori fala, começando a caminhar em direção a Brenda que continua impassível, mas ela é parada por Seiya que diz:

"Saori, não se aproxime, ela é perigosa." – Seiya encara a jovem que não se abala.

"Sim, Saori, sou filha de Mitsumassa Kido, seu avô... ou não." – ela diz com desprezo – "Afinal, você é uma bastarda adotada, não é? Não tem o sangue dele correndo em suas veias como eu, mas isso também não vem ao caso, pois não vim até aqui a fim de obter nada que aquele velho pudesse me oferecer." – e tirando sua espada que estava presa ao lado de seu corpo, continua – "Meu intuito aqui é obter vingança. Por culpa de seu avô, hoje não tenho mais aquela que sempre eu amei." – e rapidamente sacando sua katana, diz com mais ímpeto – "Por isso, se faz justo que hoje seu sangue infeliz e bastardo seja derramado, em nome da perfeita vingança!"

E em uma fração de milésimos de segundos, ela atira a katana em direção a Saori. A arma parece mais uma lança, tão precisa na pontaria como é. Mas também em uma fração de momento, um vulto prateado corta o ar, fazendo com que a espada caia aos pés de Saori, não atingindo assim seu objetivo. Um candelabro de prata foi usado para fazer com que a arma não atingisse seu objetivo.

"Não é só você que desejaria se vingar de Mitsumassa Kido. Mas hoje, simplismente isso não dará certo, até porque tirar mancha de sangue desses tapetes é algo muito complicado, entende?" – uma voz grave se faz soar no parapeito do mezanino, onde Brenda logo dirige um olhar espantado e ao mesmo tempo, feliz.

"Ikki Amamiya! Que prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente!" – ela diz com cinísmo – "Mas devo lhe dizer que é muita cara de pau de sua parte querer deter minha katana com um candelabro."

"Faz parte da minha natureza." – ele responde com o mesmo cinísmo.

Ela dá um meio-sorriso e rapidamente, desce da mesa e vai em direção a Saori que logo se vê escoltada por Shun e Hyoga.

"Tava querendo animação, Hyoga?" – Shun pergunta com o olhar fixo em Brenda.

"Tovarisch, eu não estava dizendo animação no sentido de luta, Shun!" – Hyoga também mantinha os olhos fixos nos movimentos da jovem.

"O loiro deve ser o Hyoga e o belo rapaz deve ser Shun, certo?" – ela diz séria – "Por favor, devolvam minha espada. Tenho muita estima por ela."

"Ora, quem disse que iremos devolver alguma coisa!" – Hyoga diz com desdém e apesar dos protestos de Shun, ele parte com tudo para cima da jovem, que flexiona as pernas, dando um pulo por cima dele e logo que seus pés tocam o chão novamente, ela dá um chute em suas costas, o fazendo desequilibrar e falar alguma grosseria em russo.

"Apenas a espada, certo?" – Shun intervém, temendo que aquele tumulto ficasse ainda maior.

"Certo." – ela responde com frieza.

Ele dá um leve impulso no cabo da katana com o pé, fazendo com que a mesma "pulasse" e ela a pegasse pelo cabo ainda no ar.

"Você é muito gentil, Shun." – ela diz, enquanto embainhava a espada – Em retribuição, pouparei a vida de sua amiga hoje.

"Brenda, por favor pondere! Podemos conversar sobre isso." – Saori tenta vez impedir que Brenda tentasse algo, mas foi em vão.

"Não existe diálogo entre nós, senhorita Kido." – ela diz com desdém as últimas palavras proferidas – "Até o nosso novo encontro!" – e com uma velocidade impressionante até mesmo para um cavaleiro, ela saca uma pequena adaga presa a cintura, atirando a arma em direção a todas a luz da ampla sala, ocasionando um pequeno curto-circuito e assim, fazendo com que todos caíssem na mais completa escuidão.

E com despreocupação, ela começa a caminhar até a porta da mansão, sob os olhares espantados e curiosos de todos os convidados da festa. Mas antes que pudesse chegar mais próximo a porta, Tatsume fica na frente, com uma espécie de espada de bambu empunhada.

"Pagará por ter desrespeitado a senhorita Saori, sua..." – ele é calado com o som vibrante da espada de Brenda que com facilidade, corta em três pedaços a espada que o mordomo segurava.

"Como você é idiota!" – ela diz incrédula, diante do medo que começou a se fazer presente no semblante do mordomo – "Saia daqui ou senão minha espada terá o desgosto de beber o sangue de um covarde capacho feito você!"

Ele se agacha no chão com as mãos sobre a cabeça, choramingando feito uma criança e rapidamente, Brenda abre a porta e sentindo que os quatro cavaleiros (pois Shiryu ficou para trás, cuidando dos seguranças que estavam feridos) começaram a segui-la, ela corre em direção a moto, dando partida na mesma e fugindo, desaparecendo na névoa noturna.

"Caramba..." – Seiya diz boquiaberto – "Quem é aquela garota!"

"Ela tem uma percepção aguçadíssima, tovarisch! Juro que não consegui ver o golpe dela! Parecia até uma amazona..." – Hyoga diz, ainda sentindo a área próxima aos seus pulmões latejar com o chute recebido.

"Parece que ela é nossa irmã também..." – Shun diz com surpresa no olhar.

"Seja ela quem for, é alguém que merece toda a precaução possível." – Ikki diz tranquilamente, se aproximando junto de Shiryu, dos rapazes que estavam parados no meio da rua – "O que vimos hoje não é nem um por cento do que ela parece ser capaz de realizar."

Todos olham para Ikki, concordando.

Enfim, o sol começa a nascer na terra que tão aclamadamente é considerada a terra do sol nascente. Em um pequeno porto, Brenda aprecia aquele belo fenômeno que a natureza oferece de bom grado aos olhos de quem quiser apreciar. Mas os pensamentos da jovem estão voltados para uma outra causa. As lembranças que mais a faziam sofrer pareciam que vieram em tona para sua mente e por conta disso, ela não percebeu a aproximação de mais alguém no local.

"Parece que não obteve sucesso com a missão, senhorita." – a voz fria e calculista de Okita a faz despertar de seus assombrosos pensmentos.

"Ah, Okita, é você." – ela diz, se virando em direção ao chefe da Yakusa – "Minha intensão nessa visita não era de assassinar logo Saori Kido. Seria fácil demais."

"Concordo."

"Mas posso lhe garantir que foi uma experiência agradável..." – ela diz estreitando os belos olhos azuis, enquanto acariciava o cabo de sua estimada espada samurai – "Algo me diz Okita, que matar Saori Kido será algo bastante divertido..." – ela começa a rir como se fosse uma criança levada.

"E muito lucrativo também." – Okita termina, sacando de uma carteira, um cigarro, impestando o lugar com o odor da nicotina.

E assim, um novo dia se faz presente novamente e mais uma vez, surgirá uma nova oportunidade para que Brenda Kido e Saori Kido, se reencontrassem novamente.

**CONTINUA...**

**_Nota das autoras_**

_Narrador Misterioso: O que acontece quando duas ficwriters se unem?_

_Arthemisys: Ora essa, fazem uma fic, é claro!_

_Juli.cham: ¬¬_

_Narrador Misterioso: Err... (peneirando a garganta) Eu quis dizer no sentido de: Elas fazem uma grande fic, um épico de aventuras, essas coisas..._

_Juli.cham: Ah! É verdade! Se bem que eu gostaria de ver mais romance traduzindo hentai na fic! (sorrisão)_

_Arthemisys: Ah, Juli! Deixa para próxima fic! Afinal, a nossa "heroína" parece que não tá muito afim de romance agora não! (piscando o olho)_

_Juli.cham: É mesmo não é...? (fazendo beicinho) Mas tudo bem, deixa pra próxima! _

_Arthemisys: É isso aí! (sorrisão)_

_Juli.cham: Bem, essa é a nossa primeira fic em dupla..._

_Narrador Misterioso: De duas? _

_Arthemisys: Quem é esse cara para eu meter uma flechada! (cara fechada)_

_Juli.cham: Eu não, sei, nem quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe! (cara mais fechada ainda) Bem, continuando: Essa é a nossa primeira fic em dupla e como a Themys falou, ela será centrada em bastante aventura e drama, mas sempre com uma pitada básica de humor! E antes que eu me esqueça, a fanfic foi inspirada no filme Kill Bill de Quentin Tarantino!_

_Arthemisys: Exatamente, cara Juli! E como é de praxe, lembramos sempre que AMAMOS sugestões, críticas construtivas e tudo que faça o nível da fanfic se elevar cada vez mais e mais!_

_Narrador Misterioso: E para terminar..._

_Juli.cham: Você ainda está aí!_

_Arthemisys: Ei cara! Por que você não sai desse escuro? (desconfiada)_

_Narrador Misterioso: Porque se eu sair da escuridão, não serei mais o narrador misterioso, entendeu?_

_Arthemisys: Arg! Você vai sair daí mesmo que seja na porrada! (sendo segurada pela Juli.cham)_

_Juli.cham: Err... Bem... (com a clássica gotinha rolando por sua cabeça, enquanto segura a enfezada Arthemisys) Acho que por hoje é só. Mais uma vez, agradecemos a quem leu a esse capítulo e comentou e para quem leu e não comentou! Até mais!_

****


	2. Capítulo 2

**A FORASTEIRA**

****

_Escrito por Arthemisys e Juli.chan_

**_Segundo Capítulo_**

****

Amanheceu. A mansão Kido se encontrava em total silêncio agora.

Nesse momento, Saori e os Cavaleiros de Bronze estavam na biblioteca da mansão, cercando um apavorado Tatsume, que parece ser o único a conhecê-la.

"Vamos Tatsume." - dizia Seiya, visivelmente nervoso. – "Fala tudo o que sabe daquela garota!"

Ikki olhava pela janela, como se a aurora fosse mais interessante do que a conversa naquela sala. Mas seus pensamentos estavam voltados para Brenda e o quanto ela o lembrava de si mesmo anos atrás, quando odiava a tudo e a todos.

"Fale por favor, Tatsume." - Saori pediu, com o semblante triste.

"Sim, senhorita." - o mordomo respirou fundo. – "Como sabem, o senhor Kido teve muitas mulheres e filhos, incluindo vocês. Mas houve apenas uma mulher que meu senhor realmente amou. Amou de verdade, a ponto de querer casar-se com ela, e trazê-la para morarem aqui, juntos!"

"Beatrix Dawson?" - perguntou Shun.

"Sim." - Tatsume concordou. – "Ele a conheceu quando esteve em Nova Iorque anos atrás a negócios. Ficou encantado com o jeito dinâmico dela, uma advogada jovem e de sucesso. Eu sei de tudo isso, pois há anos trabalhei com o sr. Kido e acompanhei essa história. Eles tiveram uma filha, Brenda. Ele amava tanto a menina que lhe deu o seu sobrenome, visitava as duas sempre que podia e escrevia e telefonava quase todos os dias."

"A nossa irmã. Então ela é realmente nossa irmã!" - Shun estava chocado.

"Fico imaginando o que houve com ela para odiar tanto o sr. Kido." - Shiryu disse com ar contemplativo.

"A senhorita Dawson sabia sobre Saori." - Tatsume continuou. – "Ela estava a caminho do Japão, com a filha, para viverem aqui. Se não houvesse acontecido aquilo, com certeza..."

"Aquilo o quê, Tatsume?" - insistiu Saori.

"É tudo tão confuso. O avião que as trazia, precisou descer em Pequim por problemas técnicos, foi o que ela havia dito ao telefone ao senhor Mitsumasa Kido. E elas se atrasariam por causa disso. Então, simplesmente desapareceram."

Ikki desviou o olhar da paisagem e pousou em cima do criado.

"Pessoas simplesmente não desaparecem." - comentou Hyoga.

"Eu me lembro bem daqueles dias. O desespero do senhor Kido pelo desaparecimento das duas, a falta de informações da policia chinesa, até detetives particulares ele contratou para achá-las e nada!"

"Eu me lembro de ver meu avô muito triste. Como era pequena não sabia bem o por que."-Saori falou triste.-"Agora eu sei."

"O senhor Mitsumasa nunca desistiu de encontrá-las...e antes de morrer, pediu que eu continuasse as buscas."-ele se levantou num pulo.-"E eu nunca consegui cumprir esse último desejo do falecido senhor Kido..."-e começou a chorar.

"Pare com isso, Tatsume!"-ralhou Saori.-"O assunto é sério!"

"Desculpe senhorita Kido."-o mordomo enxugou as lágrimas.

"E faremos o que agora?"-perguntou Seiya sério.-"Vocês viram ela em ação. Certamente tentará matar Saori."

"Mas...ela é nossa irmã!"-disse Shun preocupado.-"Vamos ter que lutar contra ela?"

"Gostaria de evitar conflitos."-comentou Saori.-"Quem sabe se conversarmos?"

"Hunf!"-Ikki dá um sorriso irônico.-"Se tentar conversar com aquela garota, certamente acabará morta."

Ikki coloca as mãos nos bolsos da calça vai em direção à saída, mas para na porta para dar um último aviso.

"Estarei por perto. Deixem que eu cuido dela."-e acenou de costas, deixando-os para trás.

"Ikki, espere!"-Shun o chamou, mas ele o ignorou.

"Esqueça, Shun."-disse Seiya de cara fechada.-"Esse é o jeito do Ikki mesmo. O que vamos fazer agora em relação àquela garota?"

"Nossa irmã, Seiya."-corrigiu Shun.

"Seria bom descobrirmos o que houve com Beatrix Dawson primeiro."-disse Shiryu.-"Vou até a China ver o que encontro."

"Sim."-concordou Saori.-"A filial da Fundação em Hong Kong lhe dará todo o suporte legal e técnico que precisar, Shiryu. Eu gostaria que você fosse acompanhado também."

"Eu irei com Shiryu."-Hyoga se ofereceu.-"Estou curioso para saber mais sobre isso."

"Certo."-disse Seiya.-"Shun e eu ficaremos com Saori. É melhor que não fique sozinho para o caso dela retornar."

A porta da biblioteca se abre e uma empregada aparece.

"Senhorita Kido. Dois oficiais da polícia estão aqui, desejando falar com a senhorita."

"A polícia?"-Saori estranhou.

Todos foram até o hall de entrada, onde dois homens esperavam. Assim que viram a jovem Kido a cumprimentaram e foram direto ao assunto.

"Senhorira Kido, sou o tenente Shizukawa."-se apresentou um rapaz de quase trinta anos, magro demais, de óculos e um bigodinho, usando um elegante terno azul.-"Este é meu parceiro, o tenente Kuroi."-apontou para um senhor, com o peso bem acima do normal e cara de poucos amigos.

"Muito prazer. Em que eu posso ajuda-los?"

"A senhorita recebeu uma visita incomum ontem, em sua festa de aniversário?"-perguntou Shizukawa.

"Visita incomum? Não sei do que está falando, tenente."-respondeu serena.

"De uma criminosa internacional, senhorita Kido!"-disse Kuroi.-"Ninguém sabe o nome verdadeiro dela, apenas que é chamado Shi. Recebemos denúncias de que ela esteve aqui, fazendo-lhes ameaças. Devo lembra-la que Shi está associada a Yakuza e é uma assassina perigosa?"

"Está enganado. As pessoas que estiveram presentes à festa, eram amigas e funcionários de confiança da Fundação."-respondeu Saori, ainda mantendo a pose.

"Sei."-Shizukawa não parecia ter acreditado.-"Desculpe o transtorno Senhorita. Vamos Kuroi."

"Obstruir a justiça é crime, moça!"-disse o gordo tenente, antes de sair.

"Era só o que faltava."-Hyoga suspirou, assim que o carro da policia deixou a propriedade.

"Acho que deveria ter dito a eles sobre aquela garota, Saori."-disse Seiya.

"Deixe que eu cuido das autoridades, Seiya."-respondeu Atena.-"Não quero envolver a polícia nisso. É um caso muito delicado."

"Ela é uma criminosa, Saori."-Seiya falou alterado.-"Uma assassina perigosa!"

"Seiya!"-Saori ficou chocada.

"Seiya, quer queira ou não, ela é nossa irmã!"-desta vez foi Shun que alterou a voz.-"Não sabemos o que realmente houve com ela para se tornar o que é hoje!"

"Desculpe Shun. Mas a única irmã que tenho é a Seika!"-respondeu Seiya, saindo da sala e indo para seu quarto.

"Melhor irmos, Hyoga."-disse Shiryu, quebrando o pesado silêncio que se instaurou na sala.-"Quanto antes chegarmos à China, antes saberemos o que houve."

Em uma luxuosa suíte, em um dos mais caros hotéis de Tóquio. Edo Palace Hotel.

Ela se contorcia na cama, o suor frio escorrendo pelo seu rosto e pelo seu corpo. Estava tendo um pesadelo, outra vez aquele pesadelo...

"Ma...Mamãe..."

----------------------------------------

Ela está escondida debaixo da cama, como a mãe havia ordenado. Ela não entendia bem o por que, apenas a mãe lhe avisou que não deveria sair e nem fazer nenhum barulho, não importando o que ouvisse ou presenciasse.

Viu a porta que a mãe trancara ser arrombada e várias pessoas entrando. Via apenas seus sapatos. Eles falaram uma língua que a menina não entendia, mas que a mãe tentava conversar com eles. Eles riram de algo que ela disse.

Então, alguém começou a bater em sua mãe. Começou a espanca-la. A menina fechou os olhos e se virou, para depois fitar a parte de baixo do colchão com lágrimas nos olhos. Escutou os homens pararem de rir e jogarem a sua mãe sobre a cama. Um dos homens disse algo que os outros riram. Então a chegada de outra pessoa fez com que eles se calassem.

Um homem disse algo a outra pessoa. Ouviu a mãe implorando pela vida, de repente ela gritou e o aço frio de uma katana atravessou o colchão, passando rente ao rosto da menina. Ela mantinha os olhos arregalados, sem piscar, fixos no colchão que começava a assumir um tom escarlate.

Sangue escorria e pingava em seu rosto, se misturando as lágrimas. Não ouvia mais a voz de sua mãe.

A espada foi puxada para cima, e o sangue começou a escorrer abundantemente, manchando o rosto, as roupas, a alma de uma menina, que perdeu para sempre a sua inocência. Depois, os homens se retiraram, dando risadas. Ela não ousava se mexer.

Eles retornaram e jogaram os corpos de outras duas pessoas no chão do quarto e saíram. Depois viu um par de sapatos caros parados a porta. Então, sentiu o cheiro de fumaça e o calor das chamas. Atiçaram fogo na sala.

Fogo...As chamas a cercavam, a menina saiu de seu esconderijo e viu o corpo da mãe sobre a cama, sobre uma enorme mancha de sangue. O belo rosto, antes tão sorridente, marcado pela violência, o olhar sem vida.

Brenda estica a mãozinha e pega o medalhão de sua mãe. Depois percebeu estar cercadas pelo fogo...o fogo...

------------------------------------------

"MAMÃE!" - rapidamente ela se coloca de joelhos na cama, respirando sofregamente. – "Maldição! Outro pesadelo!" – ela diz irritada.

Depois de uma ducha fria, ela sai do banheiro trajando apenas um roupão de banho. Batidas na porta anunciam que o seu café da manhã (que está sendo servido às três da tarde) já estava pronto. Na mesa servida, há entre as iguarias, uma garrafa de uísque doze anos que parece ser o único aperetivo que lhe chama a atenção, pois ela ingere alguns goles na boca da garrafa, mal respirando. Com passos curtos, chega até a sacada do apartamento, que oferece uma privilegiada visão do mar nipônico. Nesse momento, o telefone toca.

"Alô?"

Ao ouvir a conhecida voz do outro lado da linha, ela deu um sorriso de satisfação.

"Claro que sim. Hoje a noite, no restaurante do Hotel."

Assim, ela desliga o telefone, voltando para o parapeito da varanda. Olhando para baixo, Brenda vê algumas colegiais olhando entusiasmadas, a vitrine de uma loja de roupas caras. Chegou a se perguntar se aquelas garotas algum dia viram em suas vidas viram a morte de perto. Mas logo, sua mente maquinou uma resposta: pessoas que tinham vidas consideradas normais não eram mais do que isso: pessoas normais, com vidas normais e com sofrimentos normais. Naquele momento, Brenda não sentiu tristeza nem raiva, mas sim, desprezo por uma sociedade tão fácil e simplificada, portadora de uma falsa moralidade que apenas revelava a sua cruel e real face, nos becos escuros do submundo.

"Prostitutas fúteis e baratas..." – ela sussurrou.

Logo mais a noite, na Mansão Kido.

"Então está combinado: Hyoga e Shiryu vão para a China, a fim de obterem mais informações sobre a Brenda." – Shun concatena. – "Eu tentarei saber do paradeiro dela por aqui, junto a Saori."

"Exatamente Shun." – Saori concorda. – "Rapazes. Se quiserem partir agora, providenciarei as passagens imediatamente."

"Eu estou totalmente disponível." – Shiryu fala. – "E você Hyoga?"

"Por mim tudo bem." – Hyoga assente. – "Já até bolei um plano para abordar os subordinados 'barra-pesada' que a Brenda pode ter."

Saori sorri aliviada. Sabia que os dois poderiam se sair muito bem nessa viagem. O que mais a preocupava mesmo, era a própria Brenda, mas já tinha colocado em mente que para lidar com todos aqueles últimos fatos, a paciência e a perspicácia não poderiam lhe faltar.

"Então está tudo combinado. Podem partir imediatamente e Shun... sabe onde o Ikki foi parar?"

"Não Saori..." – Shun diz baixando o olhar. – "Meu irmão sumiu desde a manhã de hoje e até agora não tenho nenhuma notícia dele."

Saori fechou os olhos e com a ponta dos dedos indicador e polegar, pressionou o músculo próximo aos olhos cansados. Em seus pensamentos, a forma de como Brenda agiu na noite passada muito se assemelhou a Ikki, quando ela o viu pela primeira vez, logo depois que ele retornou da Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Naquele exato momento, no restaurante do Hotel.

Uma suave melodia extraída das cordas de uma harpa, impesta o ar do restaurante, iluminado por alguns lustres antigos e pelas velas espalhadas na mesa. Em uma das mesas, Brenda está sentada. Usando um discreto vestido de seda preto que imita as vestimentas chinesas, ela consegue atrair os olhares dos homens a sua volta. Mas seu olhar não se dirige a nenhum deles. Seus olhos azulados estão fixos em um garçon de uma mesa próxima que está flambando uma peça de carne. As labaredas que a flambagem proporciona parecem dançar dentro de seus olhos e seus músculos ficam a cada momento mais tensos diante daquelas inofensivas chamas.

"Boa noite, Kido."

A voz estranha a faz retirar seu olhar do garçon, dirigindo-se imediatamente ao dono da voz.

"Amamiya...?"

Ikki sorri com o reconhecimento. – "Exatamente. Pelo visto você tem uma ótima memória."

"Eu os conheço mais do que vocês mesmos devem se conhecer." – Brenda responde com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – "Não é você quem eu espero, mas gostaria de se sentar e beber algo?"

Sem responder, Ikki se senta e logo, um garçom vem ao encontro deles.

"O que gostariam de beber, senhores?" – o garçon pergunta polidamente.

"Uísque sem gelo para nós dois." – Ikki responde e o garçon parte imediatamente.

"Pelo visto você deve me conhecer também." – Brenda insinua.

"E por que não? Somos irmãos, esqueceu?" – Ikki debocha e ele nota que os olhos de Brenda escureceram um pouco.

"Tenha certeza de que não me esqueci." – ela retruca rispidamente. – "Mas afinal, o que veio fazer aqui? Ou melhor: Como me descobriu aqui?"

"A policia internacional a conhece como Shi, mas como Brenda, apenas os hotéis nos quais você se hospeda. Localizar você foi algo extremamente fácil. E como a localizei aqui no restaurante, isso foi apenas um mero detalhe."

Brenda escutava o relato de Fênix calada e logo, a bebida chega. Ela não toca no copo e nem Ikki. Ambos se estudavam com cautela.

"Creio então que veio aqui para pedir que eu desista de minha vingança, estou correta?"

"Errou."

"Errei?"

"Brenda." – Ikki começa. – "Pode até não querer acreditar, mas eu compreendo a sua raiva e concordo que queira se vingar. Mas antes de se vingar de Saori, teremos uma boa conversa."

"Como a de agora?" – Brenda fez a pergunta, mas sabia que não era esse o objetivo de Fênix. Na realidade, ela estava começando a gostar do rapaz a sua frente.

"Você sabe que não." – Ikki responde. – "Você tem seus motivos para se vingar de Saori e eu tenho meus motivos para protegê-la. Estamos empatados em nossos ideais. Então, se quiser que sua espada mate Saori, ela deverá me matar primeiro, o que será impossível."

"E por que seria impossível, Amamiya?" – ela sorri divertidamente. – "Por acaso você é imortal?"

"Não. Mas sabe o que é? Eu renasço das cinzas, se é que você me entende."

O olhar de Ikki faísca sobre ela e a jovem não gosta dessa atitude.

"Não entendi." – Brenda retruca. – "Mas se deseja tanto morrer, farei a sua vontade com um prazer imensurável..."

"Não sabia que a senhorita já estava com visitas." – a voz fria e calculista de Okita os interrompe.

"Matsumoto-san." – Brenda diz o sobrenome do companheiro, enquanto se levantava. – "Este nobre senhor já estava de saída."

"Exatamente." – Ikki concorda. – "Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita..."

"Campbell. Wendy Campbell." – Brenda rapidamente tenta disfarçar o verdadeiro teor da visita e da conversa para Okita e pelo olhar que ele faz a ela, parece que tinha realmente conseguido em seu intento.

"Wendy..." – Ikki também entende a situação. – "Foi um grande prazer."

E estendendo a mão cordialmente, Ikki e Brenda se cumprimentam formalmente. Ela sente que em sua mão, Ikki havia deixado um papel que ela esconde sutilmente. Sem mais nenhuma palavra e com um último olhar sobre o estranho, o cavaleiro se retira do restaurante, deixando Brenda e Okita a sós.

"O que ele queria?"

"Nada de interessante." – Brenda responde com um olhar perdido. – "Apenas um galanteador barato."

"..." – Okita nada responde e tomando o copo com uísque, ingeriu seu conteúdo em um único gole.

"E como ela está?" – Brenda pergunta com um tom de voz doce.

"Muito doente. Creio que está bem perto de morrer." – Okita nota o olhar amargurado de Kido sobre ele. – "Ainda tem muita estima por ela?"

"Okita..." – Brenda abaixa o olhar. – "Se Chou foi como o pai que eu nunca tive, Matsumoto Tomoe é a mãe que me roubaram."

"Senhorita Kido." – Okita começa, acendendo um cigarro. – "Ela também está ansiosa em revê-la. Creio que sua visita faria muito bem à saúde da velha. Mas eu vim aqui por outros motivos." – ele se ajeita na cadeira, tomando um ar mais compenetrado, mas nem por isso, menos perigoso. – "O que pretende fazer depois que assassinar a rica Kido?"

"O que farei...?" – o olhar da jovem se estreita em direção ao japonês. – "Por que tanto interesse em meus planos, Okita-san?"

Ele não demonstrou, mas comprovadamente a resposta em forma de indagação feita por Brenda, o irritou profundamente.

"Porque o futuro de minha organização está intimamente ligada ao futuro que você escolher."

"Okita." – o semblante de Brenda novamente toma um ar misterioso e fulgás. – "Torno a repetir as mesmas palavras que usei em Hong Kong: fique do meu lado e não se arrependerá."

"Sim, eu sei disso."

"Então está ótimo." – ela se levanta. – "Pretendo cumprir minha vingança em breve e logo que isso acontecer, pretendo fazer com que você seja meu braço direito na minha organização em Pequim. Posso contar com a sua lealdade?"

"Sou seu servo, Kido-sama." – ele diz tais palavras se levantando e após o costumeiro cumprimento em japonês, ele declara. – "Sabe que minha lealdade é sua por completo."

Ela não deixou de dar uma contida gargalhada com a declaração do outro.

"Está certo Okita. Até breve então." – e com um sorriso cálido nos lábios, a jovem sai do recinto, rumo aos seus aposentos.

Okita por sua vez, a vê desaparecer na primeira curva de um iluminado corredor. Quando a silhueta da jovem desaparecera por completo, os lábios finos de Okita não deixaram de se formarem em um sorriso sarcástico e maligno.

No dia seguinte...

A mesma moto que há dois dias atrás atravessava as ruas do bairro onde a mansão Kido se localizava, agora corria pelas ladeiras estreitas e íngremes de uma viela em um bairro de classe popular no distrito de Hinata. Sua guiadora estaciona o veículo exatamente na frente de uma casa de madeira, tipicamente nipônica. De dentro da residência, um garoto a altura de seus oito anos, sai apressadamente.

"Você veio!" – o menino estava exultante com a presença de Brenda Kido. – "Trouxe ela!" – ele dizia exaberbado com a visão da katana de Brenda presa as suas costas.

"Sim." – Brenda responde gentilmente, enquanto fazia festa na cabeça do garoto. – "Ela pode me atender?"

"Ela disse pra mim que já estava esperando por você!"

E tomando a mão de Brenda, o garoto a arrasta até o interior da casa onde Tomoe Matsumoto, avó de Okita, se encontrava a fim de tratar de uma forte pneumonia que com certeza, estava prestes a segar a sua vida. Como manda os costumes japoneses, a jovem retirou as botas que usava, pousando seus pés no delicado tatame aveludado da sala comunal. Deitada em um tufon próximo a lareira, a velha Tomoe a aguardava com um sorriso nos lábios. Brenda também sorria e esse ato a deixava particularmente mais bela.

"Ora, ora..." – a velha disse enquanto era auxiliada pelo garoto. – "Quem é vivo sempre aparece..."

Nesse exato momento, em Pequim, na China...

Hyoga e Shiryu caminham apressadamente pelas ruas apinhadas de gente ocasionadas pela agitada vida noturna de Pequim, enquanto discutiam sobre o plano proposto por Cisne. Um plano de certa forma peculiar, mas que de acordo com a lógica de Hyoga, poderia dar certo.

"Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?"

"Absoluta! Verá que dessa forma, descobriremos tudo o que queremos saber e um pouco mais!"

"Espero que aquele cara da boca de fumo tenha dado a informação correta para a gente." – Shiryu diz.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, ambos param em frente a um letreiro luminoso. Na entrada do estabelecimento, várias mulheres (na realidade, prostitutas) e alguns seguranças mal encarados, olhavam com curiosidade a dupla formada por Shiryu em suas típicas vestimentas chinesas e Hyoga, elegantemente vestido em um palitó Calvin Klein.

"É aqui..." – Shiryu sussurrou.

"Certo." – Hyoga responde. Quando deram o primeiro passo rumo a obscura boate, foram imediatamente impedidos por um dos seguranças que tinha uma imensa cicatriz na altura da boca.

"Só entra quem tiver convite!"

"Ele tem." – Shiryu disse apontando a Hyoga que apenas observava. – "Eu sou seu guia turístico e ele me pediu para vir até aqui. Disse que tem negócios para tratar com o dono desse lugar."

"Ele?" – o segurança indaga apontando para Hyoga. – "E o que esse engomado é para ter negócios com o Shien Po?"

"Eu não sei. Mas isso não é da sua conta, nem da minha." – Shiryu retruca. – "E então? Vai deixar a gente passar ou não?"

O segurança o olhou com rancor. – "Eu disse que só entra quem tiver convi... Hei! O que pensam que estão fazendo?"

O homem pára de falar, pois Hyoga que impaciente com a espera, passou na frente e empurrando o outro segurança, entrou com tudo dentro da boate. Shiryu apenas se ateve em acompanhar seu companheiro.

"Voltem aqui seus..." – ele diz com exaltação, enquanto sacava uma pistola do casaco. Porém o homem se cala novamente, pois sente que repentinamente, o ar a sua volta, ficou mais frio. – "Que frio é esse!" – e com espanto, ele vê o loiro olhando para ele com um sorriso triunfoso nos lábios, enquanto sua mão direita continha uma espécie de esfera feita por ar e gêlo e dessa esfera, saia todo o ar frio que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Os outros espectadores da cena, viam tudo de olhos arregalados.

"Esse é o meu convite." – Hyoga respondeu com divertimento. – "Quer que eu lhe mostre mais alguma coisa?"

"Nã..." – o homem estava completamente sem palavras. Via-se que sua urina escorria livremente pela calça. – "Entrem! Entrem! – e com um ar temeroso, o segurança os leva para o interior da boate."

Assim, os dois cavaleiros adentram naquele ambiente iluminado com vários luminares de neon. A neblina proveniente dos cigarros fazia com que a visão deles se turvassem e onde passavam, havia vários casais (hetero e homo) tendo relações livremente, sendo encorajados pelo som de pop rock chinês entoado por uma banda de mulheres em trajes sumários. Depois de algum tempo, eles finalmente chegaram ao homem que procuravam. Shien Po estava em uma mesa, completamente cercado por várias mulheres. Todas elas olharam os convidados (principalmente Hyoga) de cima para baixo.

"Chefe." – o segurança começa. – "Esses caras aqui dizem que tem negócios com o senhor."

"Deixem eles aqui." – Shien Po diz.

Ao se retirar, duas mulheres saem, deixando seus lugares vagos para a dupla se sentar.

"Um chinês e um turista." – Shien Po declara ao olhar os dois homens a sua frente. – "O que querem? Drogas? Mulheres? Eu tenho o melhor, mas também o mais caro serviço de toda Pequim."

"Eu quero apenas uma coisa." – Hyoga responde com desdém. – "Falar com o segundo homem desta máfia depois de Shi."

Ao ouvir o codinome da maioral da organização, os olhos apertados de Shien Po se arregalaram. – "Querem falar com "ele"! Quem pensam que são? E como sabem sobre Shi!"

Nesse momento, como que saídos do nada, vários homens armados saem de vários corredores e portas, cercando assim Hyoga e Shiryu que se entreolharam e perceberam que conseguir informações sobre a misteriosa Brenda seria uma tarefa mais difícil do que imaginaram.

**Continua...**

**_Notas Finais:_**

_Juli.chan: Não acredito! Finalmente atualizamos esse capítulo!_

_Themis-chan: Sim.Foi um longo e penoso trabalho e..._

_Narrador misterioso: Vocês enrolaram, isso sim!_

_Themis-chan O que esse mané está fazendo aqui ainda?_

_Narrador__ misterioso: Opa!_

_Continua…_


	3. Capítulo 3

**A Forasteira**

****

_Escrito por Arthemisys e Juli.chan_

**_Capítulo 3_**

"Alguma idéia brilhante, Hyoga?" - Shiryu perguntou ao amigo, enquanto encarava os homens armados que os cercavam.

"Somente uma." - respondeu o russo antes de nocautear três homens com uma seqüência rápida de socos.

"Por que não me surpreendo?" - resmungou o Dragão, desarmando outros.

Logo, a confusão estava armada na boate. Pessoas correndo fugindo da briga, outras se acotovelavam para assistirem dois homens desarmados derrotando apenas com a as mãos, vários seguranças da boate.

No fim, estavam apenas os dois cavaleiros em pé, e os seguranças caídos pelo chão, desacordados ou gemendo de dor, e Shien Po olhando a tudo sem acreditar. Hyoga, nem um pouco paciente, segura Shien Po, que estava trêmulo de medo, pelo colarinho e vai logo perguntando.

"Quero que me diga tudo o que sabe sobre Brenda Kido. Agora!"

"Não falo nada!" - disse o homem.- "Vocês estão mortos!"

Mais homens armados apareceram, e desta vez não pareciam dispostos a conversar ou deixar os cavaleiros saírem vivos dali.

"Que coisa." - suspirou Shiryu. – "Era para sermos mais discretos."

"Estou sendo discreto." - defendeu-se Cisne. – "Ainda não explodi o local."

A temperatura local começou a cair e Hyoga segurou o cano da arma de um dos homens e o congelou, espatifando a mesma entre os dedos.

"Acho que farei o mesmo com a sua boate se não me responder." - Hyoga ameaçou novamente Shien.

"Eu o ouviria se fosse você." - aconselhou Shiryu.

"Paaaarreeeeemmmmmmm!"

Todos olharam na direção de quem ditou a ordem. Um senhor magro, idoso, andar calmo e curvado vinha descendo as escadas que levavam ao andar superior com as mãos cruzadas por detrás do corpo. Ele tinha os cabelos brancos arrepiados, pareciam que não eram escovados há dias, óculos que se equilibravam em seu nariz e um rosto severo.

"Guardem as armas." - o velho ordenou e os homens obedeceram imediatamente.

"Tio Oei...eu..." - Shien ia falar, mas com um gesto de sua mão, o velho o calou.

O homem conhecido como Tio Oei ficou frente a frente com Hyoga, sua cabeça batia no peito do cavaleiro. Ambos se encararam e o velho de repente dá um cascudo no cisne.

"Hey!" - protestou o cavaleiro diante do olhar surpreso de Shiryu.

"Aiaiiiiiiiiiiiii! Querem arruinar o negócio do tio? Querem?" - falou com o cavaleiro com o mesmo tom de um pai ralhando com o filho. – "O que Cavaleiros do Santuário querem com o Tio Oei Tjong? Além de darem uma dor de cabeça no tio?" - dá outro cascudo em Hyoga, diante do silêncio dele. – "Eu perguntei! Me responda!"

"Como sabe que somos cavaleiros do santuário?" - Shiryu perguntou surpreso.

"E quem mais faz gelo com as mãos? Papai Noel é que ele não é e muito menos um X-men!" - ele dá um cascudo em Shiryu também. – "Isso foi por ter feito uma pergunta idiota!"

"Eu vou..." - Hyoga ameaçou bater no Tio Oei, mas Shiryu o segurou a tempo.

"Hyoga!" - o chinês o deteve e Hyoga se controlou. – "Diga-me, senhor Tjong... Precisamos muito saber sobre uma mulher conhecida por Shi, cujo nome é..."

"Kido." - respondeu o idoso, com um ar penalizado. – "Então...minha menina começou a sua loucura?"

"Então, conhece Brenda?" - perguntou Hyoga, antes de receber outro cascudo do Tio Oei. – "HEY!"

"E o que foi que eu disse, hein? Você é muito lerdo com as idéias, rapaz!" - Hyoga ergueu novamente o punho, e Shiryu o segurou. – "Vamos conversar melhor no escritório do tio."

E os cavaleiros se entreolharam antes de seguirem o homenzinho ao andar superior.

No Japão.

Seiya olhava a paisagem sentado no gramado em frente à mansão Kido. Seus pensamentos estavam tão distantes que mal percebeu a presença de Shun, até que ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

"E aí, Shun?"

"Me diz você, Seiya." - comentou o rapaz. – "Sua atitude sobre isso tudo, sobre Brenda."

"Shun...é difícil para mim, encarar aquela mulher como se fosse minha irmã! Uma assassina! Eu..."

"Sabe então como eu me senti quando tivemos que enfrentar Ikki?" - Shun perguntou e Seiya abaixou o olhar. – "Só depois das lutas que travamos com ele e seus cavaleiros negros, você, Hyoga e o Shiryu descobriram que possuíamos o mesmo sangue que Mitsumasa Kido. Mas para mim, desde o inicio, eu lutava contra meu nii san."

"Shun...eu..."

"É doloroso sim, Seiya, Não querer admitir que uma pessoa que tem o mesmo sangue que o nosso possa ter feito tantas coisas ruins. Procurei saber o que podia sobre a Shi... E não são coisas muito agradáveis." - Shun suspirou. – "Ela me lembra o Ikki quando retornou da Ilha da Rainha da Morte... Ela está confusa e perdida... E eu decidi que não vou desistir em ajuda-la, Seiya... Da mesma maneira que não desisti de Ikki... Que ele não desistiu de mim, quando Hades me dominou."

"Shun... Por mais difícil que seja, acho que você tem razão." - Seiya deu um sorriso triste.

"Fico imaginando como as coisas seriam se Brenda tivesse chegado ao Japão com sua mãe anos atrás." - Shun ficou pensativo.

"Ela teria sido tão intratável quanto a Saori foi." - Seiya respondeu sorrindo. – "Eu tenho pensado nisso. E no que teria acontecido com ela para se tornar o que é."

De volta a China.

No escritório de Tio Oei, Hyoga olhava ao redor e ficava imaginando que nem o quarto de Seiya era tão bagunçado quanto aquele lugar. Um contraste gritante com a sofisticação da boate. Enquanto o velho se ocupava em fechar as cortinas das janelas, e Shiryu em encontrar algum lugar onde podia se sentar, Hyoga viu sobre a mesa de Oei, uma foto dele, com mais cabelos e uma garotinha de uns dez anos, sorridente ao seu lado.

"Ela ainda não era tão rancorosa quando tiramos essa foto." - comentou Oei. – "Nesse dia pescamos um enorme peixe no Rio Amarelo. Nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão feliz na minha menina."

"É Brenda?" - Hyoga perguntou, pegando o porta retrato.

"Sim." - ele sentou-se em sua poltrona e olhou para os cavaleiros. – "Digam, por que querem saber sobre Shi... Se é Saori Kido quem ela mais odeia."

"Saori é uma amiga." - respondeu Shiryu. – "E a segurança dela nos interessa."

"E o fato dela ser Atena não tem nada a ver com isso?" - o velho sorriu.

"Como você sabe sobre Atena?" - espantou-se o dragão.

"Eu sei de muita coisa. É importante em meu ramo de trabalho." - ele levantou-se e ficou com as mãos atrás do corpo, e refletiu. – "São os filhos de Kido, não são?"

"Somos." - respondeu Shiryu seriamente.

"Não precisa nos lembrar disso." - comentou Hyoga.

"Então, são irmãos de minha menina. Merecem saber o que eu vou lhes contar." - o velho suspirou, fechou os olhos como se lembrasse de tudo.

"Vai nos contar sobre Brenda?" - Hyoga perguntou ansioso, mas recebeu outro cascudo de Oei. – "Hey!"

"O Tio não disse que ia lhes contar tudo? Não disse? Acaso o Tio falou em latim ou grego? Quer?" - perguntava irritado. – "Não faça mais perguntas idiotas ao Tio!"

Shiryu dessa vez riu.

"Ouçam bem..." - Tio Oei pediu. – "Eu vou contar a história de minha menina."

00000000000000000**FLASHBACK**00000000000000000

"Eu deveria ter te escutado, amigo." - lamentava-se Chou Ye-Sung, vendo as chamas tomarem conta do pequeno hotel, onde haviam matado um traidor e seu sócio, uma mulher inocente. – "Okita-san é louco! E vejo a loucura em seu filho também!"

"Um homem que mata outro e sorri... Não é um homem honrado." - comenta Oei. – "Mesmo que tenhamos trilhado um caminho obscuro, amigo... Decidimos que nunca deixaríamos nossa honra ser maculada."

"Depois de hoje... Não tenho mais honra." - suspirou.

"O que é aquilo?" - Oei apontou. – "Há alguém dentro do hotel ainda?"

Podiam ver por uma janela, que alguém ainda estava naquele inferno de fogo.

"Pelos céus!" – Chou gritou após apurar os olhos. – "É uma criança!"

E ambos rapidamente correram em direção ao quarto localizado no segundo andar do pequeno hotel em chamas. Ao chegarem no pequeno quarto, viram bem próximo a uma janela de vidro já estraçalhada pelo calor, uma menina que deveria ter por volta de quatro anos. Apesar das labaredas já estarem a menos de um metro de distância, ela não recuava um passo sequer e seus olhos azuis estavam indecifráveis, encarando as chamas alaranjadas do incêndio.

"Vou lá!" – Chou falou. – "Fique aqui e me dê cobertura, Oei!"

Ajeitando o sobretudo marron que usava em cima da cabeça, o chinês avançou ao encontro das chamas que quase o devoraram. Rapidamente, chegou até o local onde estava a pequena criatura e a abraçando, virou o corpo a um angulo de 180 graus rumo a saída do quarto. Quando chegou perto de Oei, uma viga em fogo despencou do teto, quase os atingindo. Assim, toda a estrutura do hotel começou a despencar, enquanto eles corriam feito loucos para escaparem das chamas incandescentes. Logo que conseguiram sair, Oei pôde ver que as chamas haviam tomado conta do sobretudo que Chou usava, mas este logo se livrou da peça de roupa, indo primeiro, acudir a criança que aparentemente, nada havia sofrido.

"Menina!" – Chou falava enquanto a examinava. – "Está sentindo alguma coisa? Pode respirar?"

Ela nada respondia, apenas olhava as chamas terminando de devorar o quarto onde a momentos antes, estava com sua mãe.

"Ela não parece entender mandarim, Chou." – Oei advertiu. – "Fale em inglês, talvez ela o entenda."

Chou respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez.

"Menina... O que você estava fazendo lá? Sabia que quase morreu?"

"Minha mãe... Ela não saiu de lá..." – a pequenina falou enquanto sentia que as chamas estavam ficando turvas em sua visão pelo fato de que seus olhos estavam ficando cheios de lágrimas.

Os dois homens se olharam mais constrangidos ainda.

"Sentimos muito pela sua mãe." – Oei falou, enquanto se ajoelhava e dava para ela, um lenço branco. – "Tome. Enxugue suas lágrimas."

A reação da garotinha foi empurrar a mão dele. Ao contrário do que pensava, ela não derramou uma lágrima sequer. Apenas continuava a olhar o fogo. Parecia até que estava enfeitiçada. Os homens ao verem tal reação, se olharam mais uma vez e nada disseram. Entretanto, sabiam que naquela garotinha se escondia uma pessoa com uma natureza forte e com um ímpeto respeitável. Chou tocou em seu rostinho, a fazendo se virar para eles pela primeira vez.

"Você hoje perdeu a sua mãe, mas ganhou um pai." – Chou disse com candura na voz, sendo seguido por Oei.

"E ganhou um tio também." – Oei falou com felicidade.

A pequena sorriu então. Mas eles sabiam que a partir daquele dia em diante, aquele sorriso não seria mais um sorriso espontâneo de uma criança que sempre tivera a felicidade. Aquele sorriso seria apenas, uma reação automática de uma vingança que seria gradativamente alcançada.

Dez anos depois...

"Quem é o próximo?"

Os dois homens que ainda estavam de pé, deram três passos para trás, completamente assustados. Eles e mais dez homens fortemente armados com as mais finas e afiadas armas de lutas marciais, agora jaziam no chão completamente machucados e gemendo de dor. A causadora de tanto temor era apenas uma adolescente de quartorze anos, de corpo magro e de cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança frouxa. Portava na mão apenas uma shinai de bambu e após verificar o estado dos dez homens – os outros dois que continuaram de pé preferiram fugir – ela olhou para outros dois homens mais velhos, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Ela está a cada dia ficando melhor..." – Oei falava enquanto limpava os óculos na camisa de seda que usava.

"É verdade. Minha filha está me dando a cada dia que passa, mais orgulho." – Chou respondia com indisfarçado orgulho. – "Parece que os treinos com os mestres que treinam os nossos homens já se tornaram triviais demais para a nossa menina."

"Ela é como uma águia que precisa de campos maiores para voar." – uma voz feminina interrompeu a conversa dos dois homens. – "Você deveria permitir que ela termine seu treinamento com 'ele'. Tenho certeza que ela conseguirá o êxito desejado."

"Tomoe-san." – Oei se inclinou para a mulher em sinal de respeito. – "O que traz a matriarca da Yakusa nipônica até o nosso país?"

"Vim visitar a minha netinha." – ela respondeu enquanto acenava para Brenda que começava a se aproximar do grupo. – "Sei que ao contrário de vocês, ela passará pelo treinamento com certa facilidade e que assim, poderá herdar 'ela'."

"Está pensando em dar a Brenda a _oni no katana_?" – Chou perguntou com certa incredulidade. – Pensei que seu neto seria o herdeiro da lendária espada.

"Okita jamais seria o herdeiro da _oni no katana_." – a mulher respondeu com seriedade. – "Ele é meu sangue, é também um grande guerreiro, mas não tem o que Brenda tem: a honra samurai. Sei que a minha decisão acarretará problemas futuros, mas se eu permitir que ele desembanhe a espada, com certeza os problemas vindouros seriam bem maiores." – ela conclui.

"Vovó Tomoe!" – a adolescente finalmente se aproximou, a abraçando. – "O que a senhora faz em Pequim?"

"Ora, ora..." – a velha falou enquanto beijava a testa de Brenda. – "Até você se esqueceu que hoje está fazendo aniversário? Vim lhe dar o meu presente!"

"A sua presença em si já é um grande presente." – Brenda respondeu com gratidão.

As duas então sairam do campo de treinamento que ficava na mansão de Chou, conversando descontraidamente. Chou se aproximou de Oei dizendo.

"Tomoe tem razão. Será um desperdício se Brenda não for treinada por 'ele'."

"Então permitirá que ela vá?"

"Sim. Sei que não viverei por tantos anos. Por isso, quero deixa-la preparada para assumir os meus negócios. E como sei que ela encontrará resistencia por parte dos outros homens quando isso acontecer, creio que esse último treinamento será essencial para a definitiva afirmação de que Brenda é a pessoa mais indicada para o cargo que eu deixarei aberto."

00000000000000000**FIM DO** **FLASHBACK**00000000000000000

"E assim, minha menina partiu para as regiões mais remotas da China, a fim de realizar um treinamento secreto que nem mesmo eu e Chou conseguimos completar, tão dificil que era. Após seis anos de afastamento total, Brenda retornou com uma força ainda maior e recebeu de Tomoe como prometido, a _oni no katana_, aquela espada que vocês já devem conhecer. Chou ainda teve tempo de ver a sua filha retornar e pôde então lhe entregar a regencia dos seus negócios antes de morrer. Logo após ela ter avisado a todos os sócios de Chou sobre a sua morte e consequentemente a escolha dele, ela partiu para o Japão sem o meu conhecimento e bem... O resto vocês já devem saber melhor do que o Tio Oei."

Os dois jovens nada disseram. Estavam perplexos com tamanha coincidência: apesar de distantes, eles e Shi tiveram o mesmo estilo de vida. Os mesmos sofrimentos.

Vendo que nada iriam falar, Oei concluiu, pondo-se por detrás deles.

"Por isso o Tio acredita que vocês possam ajudar Shi a encontrar o seu verdadeiro caminho."

"Tjong-san." – Shiryu interrompeu. – "O senhor falou que a espada que ela porta se chama _oni no katana_. Isso quer dizer que..." – Dragão se desviou a tempo de levar outro cascudo do Tio.

"Sim. Isso quer dizer que a espada que ela usa é especial. Sua lâmina guarda o espírito de um antigo demônio que segundo as lendas, irá se libertar quando a sua prisão beber o sangue da sua milésima vítima. Tomoe-san deu a espada para Brenda, justamente por acreditar que ela teria o equilíbrio necessário para portar a _oni no katana_."

"Vamos Shiryu." – Hyoga falou enquanto se levantava. – "Já sabemos de tudo. É melhor voltar para o Japão antes que... AI! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, SEU VELHO LOUCO!"

"Vocês não vão sair de jeito nenhum!" – o velho gritou após dar mais um cascudo no loiro. – "Quem irá limpar a bagunça que vocês fizeram no negócio do Tio! O Tio! Não! Vão logo pegando as vassouras que eu quero ver o piso brilhando!"

Antes que Cisne desse um passo a frente para fazer Oei sentir frio de verdade, Shiryu o pegou pelo punho, pedindo paciência. O que aliás, não seria nada fácil de conseguir após verem com mais calma, o tamanho do estrago que provocaram na boate.

Nesse exato momento, no Japão...

"Ora, ora..." – Tomoe dizia enquanto era amparada pelo garoto. – "Quem é vivo sempre aparece..."

"Você sabia que eu viria?"

"Sim, eu sabia." – e com um gesto de mão, pede para o garotinho sair da casa, as deixando sozinhas. – "E sei também que a sua visita ao Japão é por motivos de vingança."

Brenda ficou calada. Enquanto isso, Tomoe pegou a katana que estava pousada entre as duas e desembanhando-a, examinou sua lâmina que brilhava branca e friamente.

"Continua com a lâmina afiada, pronta para beber o sangue de qualquer infeliz que se opor à sua frente." – a velha dizia cada palavra com um tom bastante respeitoso. – "Você sabia que Mushashi já falava em seus primeiros manuscritos sobre a existência dessa espada? Em seus versos, ele já dava mais de quinhentos anos a essa arma."

"Você acredita mesmo nessas lendas?" – Brenda indagou com um sorriso incrédulo.

- Do que a história da humanidade é feita, Kido-san? – Tomoe retrucou. – De lendas. E lhe garanto que a _oni no katana _não é um mito: Ela é real e está sedenta, assim como você.

"Tomoe-san. Vim até aqui para lhe dizer que essa é a minha última visita ao Japão. Após realizar a minha vingança, voltarei para Pequim a fim de retomar os negócios que eu deixei nas mãos de Oei."

"Então essa visita é um adeus, certo?"

"Não. Sabe que se quiser, pode ir comigo e viver com tudo o que necessitar. Não se esqueça de que apesar de tudo, a considero como a minha parente."

"Agradeço mais uma vez o seu convite, minha querida." – nesse momento, Tomoe não deixou de sorrir, fazendo com que suas rugas ficassem mais visíveis. – "Mas a minha presença só traria problemas para você, ou pensa que é fácil para uma águia jovem conduzir uma outra águia velha? O meu lugar é aqui, assim como o seu lugar é ao lado dos seus."

"Continua teimosa, Tomoe-san!"

"Assim como você, minha neta."

Brenda ficou calada. Sabia que apesar de sua grande destreza com as armas, jamais conseguiria desarmar Tomoe em uma simples conversa. Ao olhar para um relógio de parede que se posicionava atrás da velha mulher, viu que já eram dez horas da manhã. Precisava partir.

"Tenho um compromisso daqui a meia hora e não posso me atrasar." – disse se levantando. – Preciso partir.

A mulher apenas inclinou a cabeça, em sinal de concordância. Quando Brenda já alcançava a porta rumo à rua, Tomoe elevou sua voz, dizendo.

"Já perdeu todos os seus medos?"

"Meus medos?" – Brenda indagou de certa forma, curiosa.

"Sim. Por acaso seu medo do fogo já foi eliminado?"

"Por que está me perguntando isso?"

"Por nada, minha querida. Apenas um devaneio de uma mente esclerosada."

"Sendo assim," - Brenda deu um último sorriso. – "adeus, Tomoe-san."

"Adeus."

Ao ouvir o som rouco do motor da moto romper o ar tranquilo da manhã, Tomoe deu um suspiro enigmático. Sem perceber, Brenda deixou cair um pequeno pedaço de papel que a velha leu cuidadosamente. Nesse momento, o mesmo garotinho entra na casa e ao vê-la tão compenetrada com a leitura, ele não teve como não deixar de perguntar:

"O que está escrito?"

"Aqui está escrito a respeito de um encontro... e quem escreveu tem uma letra firme... sinal de que possui um grande espírito." – a velha sorriu mais uma vez. – "Um adversário formidável."

Em um restaurante de arquitetura e decoração nipônicas, um grupo de homens estavam sentados em volta a uma enorme mesa de formato retangular. Esses homens tinham uma expressão severa em seus rostos e todos estavam trajando roupas finas. Mesmo com uma vasta variedade de saquês e pratos em suas frentes, ninguém tocava em nenhum alimento sequer. Todos aguardavam pacientes a chegada do convidado principal, o que logo aconteceu:

"Senhores, perdoem-me o atraso."

Imediatamente todos se viraram em direção a voz e se inclinaram respeitosamente. Um deles, se levantou e disse:

"Esperamos que tenha trazido consigo boas notícias."

"Estou feliz em informá-los que tenho agradáveis fatos." – nesse momento, todos sorriram e ele continuou. – "Senhores, hoje será o dia que iniciará a nossa posse definitiva de todo o sistema do crime organizado na Ásia. A yakusa japonesa será agora, o centro de controle principal de todas as transações do dito, "submundo". Saibam que todos que aqui estão, provam que estão sendo leais a mim e terão a minha palavra de que cada um terá a sua merecida recompensa."

O homem que estava de pé, interrompeu:

"E quanto àquela mestiça?"

O outro apenas sorriu e sacou um cigarro. Após acender e dar uma longa baforada, reiniciou seu discusso:

"Senhores, se estiverem dispostos, hoje mesmo teremos o prazer de ter como ornamento para esta mesa, a cabeça de Brenda Kido."

"Sabe que o nosso apoio é certo!" – um deles, exaltadamente, falou.

"Se é assim, começemos com a nossa festa! Que vocês tenham a administração do crime organizado de Pequim em mãos e que eu tenha a cadela mestiça para a minha diversão!

Todos sorriram satisfeitos e ergueram um brinde ao dono daquelas palavras de ordem:

"Viva a yakusa e viva a Matsumoto Okita!"

Okita, se ateve a sorrir satisfeito em meio a uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Para ele, a sua grande vingança apenas estava começando... e Brenda Kido, seria finalmente, seu brinquedo tão desejado.

Atrás dele, ocultos pela fina parede, homens cruéis apenas aguardam as ordens de seu Oyabun para eliminarem aquela gaijin que os humilhou anos atrás. Em breve, o Clã da Serpente teria a sua revanche.

Uma porta se abre e uma gueixa entra, se ajoelhando diante dos homens, e se inclinando até sua cabeça encostar no chão. Depois se ergue e lhe estende um papel.

"Okita-san diz que encontrará sua presa nesse local. Podem elimina-la, trazer-lhe a espada e se houver testemunhas...matem."

Eles se entreolharam, o mais forte entre eles pegou o papel e começou a rir.

**Continua...**

**_Notas Finais:_**

_Julie: Finalmente outro capítulo saiu...u.ú_

_Themis: Verdade..u.ú_

_Locutor misterioso: É porque vocês são lerdas demais! ¬¬_

_Julie; Ei..eu tenho Trocentas fics pra atualizar! Ò.Ó_

_LM: Irresponsável.¬¬_

_Themis: Eu trabalho e estudo. Acha que é fácil?_

_LM: Chorona.¬¬_

_Julie: Isso me lembra...não íamos revelar sua identidade secreta?_

_LM: Não podem._

_Themis: Por que não?_

_L.M: Senão eu não serei mais o Locutor misterioso...Gosto desse titulo, tipo uma identidade secreta como o Batmam, Homem-Aranha, Super pato!_

_Julie: Arthemisys..._

_Themis: O que é?_

_Julie: Pode matar ele. Eu deixo._

_LM: O.O_

_Themis com sorriso maligno e com seu arco e flecha: É pra já!_

_E ambos saíram em disparada, ela com seu arco e flecha e ele desesperado correndo mais rápido ainda, fazendo com que centenas de penas saíssem de seu casaco._

_Julie: Hey! Você disse penas? O.O_

**_Continua também..._**


	4. Chapter 4

A Forasteira

_Escrito por Arthemisys e Juli.chan_

Capítulo 4

O Topo do mundo...

Ela esta com 16 anos agora. Há dois anos que se tornou discípula de Mestre Zhau, e membro da Ordem, em um monastério localizado o ponto mais alto e inacessível do Monte Everest. Apesar de ser mulher e estrangeira, apesar do desprezo dos outros, Brenda mostrou-se firme e decidida em querer ser forte.

Mestre Zhau possuía uma sabedoria infinita, e uma força que não condizia com sua aparência frágil e idosa. Era muito respeitado, mas apesar de seus pedidos para acolherem Brenda como uma irmã, ela só encontrou agressões.

De todos os alunos de Mestre Zhau, aquele que lhe causou mais humilhações era Mangatsu. Vindo do Japão, o rapaz era belo, mas dono de um coração frio e implacável. O único na Ordem que não tinha rival, tamanho era a sua força e habilidade, sendo o aluno mais respeitado e promissor da Ordem.

Eram freqüentes as surras que ela sofreu nas mãos de Mangatsu, e no final de cada uma repetia a mesma frase:

"Volte para casa, Kunoichi!"

Kunoichi...ele dizia esse nome com desprezo, destacando o segundo significado deste. Kunoichi eram chamadas as mulheres que se tornavam ninjas, mas eram consideradas prostitutas, pois tinham muitas vezes que prestar esse serviço para atingirem seus alvos.

Ele a chamava de prostituta. E Brenda não retornava. Mesmo quando ele em sua ultima vitória, cortou-lhe seus cabelos, ostentando-os como um troféu.

Engolia seu orgulho, pois desejava muito aprender as técnicas secretas do mestre...e não iria se rebaixar para Mangatsu e aceitar retornar para casa antes de conseguir o que desejava. Devia isso a seu pai, ao seu tio e à Tomoe-san.

Para ser forte, aceitou fazer o teste de sobrevivência e chegar à caverna, antes de morrer congelada. Fora do monastério, o frio implacável da Grade montanha cobrava seu preço aos viajantes incautos. Não era raro encontra-los congelados pelos cantos da montanha, o preço por desafiarem a natureza.

O frio implacável corta-lhe a pele, a frágil indumentária que usava, próprias dos discípulos do mestre mal a protegia, a respiração tornava-se cada vez mais difícil a cada passo, suas pernas tornavam-se mais e mais pesadas, sendo muito difícil caminhar na neve.

Suas pernas não a obedeciam mais e caiu. Fechou os olhos cansada demais para prosseguir.

Queria ser forte, muito forte para se vingar...se vingar dela! Para se aproximar dela, deveria passar por seus protetores, e precisava estar a altura deles, superior a eles para conseguir o que queria. Como a odiava!

Saori Kido...uma bastarda que não possuía o sangue dos Kidos, mas que recebeu tudo daquele homem que dizia ser seu pai. Que usurpou o que era seu de direito, incluindo o amor de Mitsumasa Kido. Por causa dela, ele enviou seus irmãos aos quatro cantos do mundo, e a maioria jamais retornou. Por causa dela, seu pai não a procurou quando foi dada como desaparecida. Por causa dela, sua mãe deixou a segurança de seu lar na América e se aventurou para ir ao Oriente.

"Vamos para o Japão, filha."-ela se lembrou do dia em que sua mãe lhe deu a noticia.-"Seu pai quer que fiquemos juntos. E adivinhe...você terá uma irmãzinha. Ela se chama Saori."

Um brilho implacável surgiu em seus olhos azuis ao abri-los, lembrando daquele dia. Lembrou de ver a foto dela estampada em varias revistas depois da morte de seu pai, de Saori Kido em todas as colunas sociais, desfrutando a vida que poderia ter sido dela. Mas ha muito tempo decidiu que a única coisa que queria de Saori Kido era a sua derrocada. Não desejava nada mais. Já tinha o amor de um pai, já conhecia o calor de uma família graças a ele e ao seu tio Oei e sua avó. A única coisa que a motivava a encontrar Saori Kido era seu ódio.

O ódio a impulsionava.

Levantou-se com dificuldades, e prosseguiu em sua caminhada. Algumas horas depois, chegou ao seu destino, a caverna. Mangatsu a desafiou a entrar naquele lugar e retornar com um espolio. Dentro da caverna havia o corpo de um monge, deveria retornar com seu rosário.

Com passos decididos, entrou. A caverna era tão fria quanto o seu exterior, um falso abrigo aos viajantes incautos, cheia de armadilhas naturais, o que percebeu ao quase cair em uma enorme depressão, oculta pelas sombras.

Percebeu que algo mais também se ocultava nas sombras. Saltou a tempo de evitar que varias shurikens a atingissem, ergueu o rosto para ver quem a atacou.

Eram quatro homens, todos jovens, todos seguidores de Mangatsu.

"O que significa isso?"-Brenda indagou.

"Vamos evitar que o mestre Zhau cometa um erro."-dizia um deles.-"A técnica sagrada não deve ser passada a uma mulher...uma estrangeira!"

"Mangatsu é o único merecedor de receber os ensinamentos finais do mestre."-outro falou.

"Mangatsu é tão inseguro de si que prefere me matar a testemunhar que uma mulher pode ser sucessora do mestre Zhau?"-ela disse com desprezo.-"Saibam que não serei derrotada por vocês, covardes!"

"Nos chamou de covarde, vadia?"

"Sim."-e sorriu.

"Matem-na."

Todos avançaram contra a jovem desarmada. Lá fora, a tempestade tornava-se cada vez mais implacável.

No templo...

Um homem de longas barbas brancas, semblante sereno estava em posição meditativa. Ao seu lado, alunos que se tornaram mestres e seus discípulos, de varias idades e nacionalidades o acompanhavam nesse exercício. Um deles era um rapaz alto, corpo musculoso e semblante serio. Seus cabelos negros raspados como era o costume dos monges, estava tranqüilo, certo que seu ardil funcionara. Se a tempestade não matasse a rameira, seus seguidores o fariam.

"Mangatsu."-a voz firme do mestre o tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Sim, mestre Zhau."-ele inclinou-se em respeito, tocando o chão com sua testa.

"Reuni todos aqui para que eu anunciasse meu sucessor."-prosseguiu.-"O guerreiro que se superou em todos os meus testes e desafios, não apenas fisicamente, mas espiritualmente também. Onde estão Hen, Ti-wen, Khadi e Jidai?"

"Eu não sei, mestre."-mentiu.-"Eu os punirei pela ausência."

"Hum...e Brenda? Onde ela esta?"-o mestre o olhou severamente.

"Mestre, me ofende assim. Acaso sou o guardião da gaijin?"

"Não a desafiou a ir à Caverna de Gelo?"-o mestre falou, fazendo Mangatsu estremecer.

"Perdão,mestre...mas ela não merece estar nesse lugar. Por milênios, nenhuma mulher tocou nesse solo sagrado. Ela traz desonra a Ordem."

"Não é a nacionalidade, o berço ou o sexo que determina se alguém será honrado ou não, Mangatsu...mas seus atos."-dizia o mestre com calma.-"E você e seus seguidores trouxeram a desonra a essa casa."

"Mestre?"

De repente as portas se abrem, uma lufada de vento traz o frio cortante do exterior, e uma jovem mulher de cabelos castanhos entrou. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas, ela exibia ferimentos em seu braço e rosto. Seu olhar implacável percorreu o salão e parou em Mangatsu, que a encarava estupefato.

Ela caminhou, e jogou aos pés de Mangatsu o rosário do monge...e as orelhas decepadas dos homens que atentaram contra a sua vida.

"Seus espólios."-ela declarou friamente.

"Vadia!"-rosnou Mangatsu, erguendo-se furioso, atrás dele outros de seus seguidores se preparavam para lutar.

"Parem!"-ordenou o mestre.-"Você desafiou Brenda a sobreviver, e ela o fez."

"Ela matou nossos irmãos!"-bradou Mangatsu, apontando acusadoramente para ela, que permanecia impassível.

"Matei quatro covardes."-respondeu.

Com ira, Mangatsu investiu contra Brenda que esquivou do primeiro ataque, do segundo, mas que recebeu um golpe direto no estomago em seguida.

"Pare Mangatsu!"-ordenou o mestre em vão.

"Não serei mais humilhado por você, kunoichi!"-falou com fúria, dando outros golpes nela.

Por fim, ele a ergueu pelos cabelos e sorriu, pega uma adaga oculta em suas vestes e estava pronto a usa-la.

"Vai morrer!"

"Vou?"-ela sorriu, dando uma cabeçada em Mangatsu, atingindo seu nariz, quebrando-o. Brenda o encarou, limpando o filete de sangue que escorria no canto de sua boca.-"Não morrerei pelas mãos de um covarde. Não ha honra nisso."

Em seguida, ela desferia uma serie de socos e chutes em Mangatsu, de maneira impiedosa, sem parar. Ele a pegou pelo pulso, torcendo-o, para se livrar, a jovem usa suas unhas como garras, aranhando profundamente o rosto de Mangatsu, ferindo seu olho esquerdo. Com o inesperado ataque, ele recua. Recebe um chute no estomago de Brenda, seguido de uma joelhada em seu rosto e um soco.

Mangatsu caiu...derrotado.

Alguém lhe jogou adaga de Mangatsu, esperando que ela desse o golpe final. Seu rival se ergue e fica de joelhos, encarando-a com ódio mortal. Brenda pega a adaga e joga longe.

"Não vou ofender os olhos do mestre com a sua execução. Sua vida me pertence, Mangatsu. Um dia eu a cobrarei...mas não hoje."-e deu-lhe as costas, caminhando para seus aposentos.

Mangatsu se ergue, e fica diante do mestre.

"Que você e seus seguidores saiam e não voltem jamais."-declarou dando-lhe as costas, sendo o gesto imitado por seus discípulos.-"A Ordem não tem lugar a um covarde que tenta contra a vida de um dos seus. Não ha lugar aqui para serpentes."

Naquele dia, Mangatsu partiu levando consigo seus homens. Se o mestre os havia chamado de serpentes, fora isso o que se tornaram. Brenda foi escolhida como sucessora do mestre e aprendeu a técnica do Kijjun, a arte de manipular o Chi. Logo de finalizado seu treinamento, retornou para casa...e para seu pai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela abriu os olhos, apreciando a paisagem. Havia parado naquele lugar para refletir e descansar antes de seguir viagem e se encontrar com Ikki Amamiya. Por que seus pensamentos foram tomados pelas lembranças de seu duro treinamento?

Brenda não sabia dizer. Mas teve a mesma sensação de quando entrou na Caverna de Gelo, quando colocou seu capacete e voltou a dirigir sua moto. A sensação de que as sombras ocultavam serpentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esperando por sua presa, o Clã da Serpente aguardava. Em posição de flor de lótus, seu líder meditava, tendo a sua frente à imagem do deus hindu Shiva, que naquela estátua, personificava o deus em vestido para a guerra. Ele toca a sua face marcada pelas unhas de uma mulher que aprendeu a odiar e sorri. Ha anos desejava fazer coisa pior com ela. Colocou a mascara que sempre usava em suas missões, que lembrava um demônio e ergueu-se.

Mangatsu fundou ao lado de seus seguidores o Clã da Serpente, mercenários cruéis que sempre cumpriram suas missões pelo melhor preço. Desta vez, ele cumpriria seu contrato de graça. Recusou o dinheiro oferecido pelo Oyabun da família Okita, mataria Brenda Kido pelo prazer de se vingar. E depois acumularia as riquezas que desejava ao servir Okita-san como seus assassinos particulares.

"Está na hora."-avisou, saindo do salão, sendo seguido por seus homens.-"A kunoichi é minha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

China.

"Eu simplesmente não acredito que você me convenceu a limpar isso!"-resmungava Hyoga a Shiryu, depois de colocar a ultima cadeira no lugar, na boate do Tio Oie.

"A paciência é uma virtude. Dizia meu mestre."-respondeu o cavaleiro, colocando a vassoura no canto.-"E o que ganharíamos brigando com Oei?"

"Hum...Satisfação?"-disse Hyoga.-"Adoraria congelar aquela múmia."

"Quem me chamou de múmia?"-perguntou Oei de repente, assustando Hyoga.-"Não te ensinaram a respeitar os mais velhos?"

"Velho maldito!"-gritou Hyoga, com a mão no peito.-"Quase me mata do coração e...AAIII!"-esfregando a cabeça, onde recebeu um coque de Oei.

"Não fale assim com o tio! E lave essa boca! Não pragueje que é um habito horrível!"-ralhou.

Shiryu conteve a vontade de rir. Hyoga contou mentalmente até dez.

"Agora vamos. O tio tem algo para mostrar a vocês."-disse o senhor, andando na frente dos rapazes.

Shiryu e Hyoga se entreolharam e o seguiram. Do lado de fora da boate, caminharam por vários quarteirões até um ponto de ônibus.

"Vamos ao mercado."-declarou o tio.-"Lá vamos..."

"Escuta aqui, seu bode velho. Eu não vim até aqui para fazer compras no mercado e...Hey!"-Hyoga foi interrompido por outro coque.

"O tio disse que faria compras? Disse?"-nervoso.-"O tio não disse nada disso! As pessoas não vão ao mercado só para fazerem compras. Vamos ver outra coisa! E mais uma coisa."-da outro coque em Hyoga e o cavaleiro de Dragão segura o amigo para que ele não avance em tio Oei.-"Não interrompa o tio quando ele estiver falando. Mais uma coisa."-outro coque.-"Isso foi por ser nervosinho. Mais uma coisa."-outro coque.-"Se deixar seus sentimentos negativos o dominarem, nunca poderão dominar a Oni no katana e salvar Brenda."

"Salvar Brenda?"-Hyoga acalmou-se.

"Sim. E mais uma coisa."-ele aponta o dedo para o rosto de Hyoga.-"A Oni no Katana possui uma maldição terrível! Eu desejava para-la, mas não sou forte o suficiente. Alguém de espírito mais forte do que o demônio que habita a espada...so ele pode controlar o demônio. Tomoe-san, matriarca da Família Okita sempre controlou o demônio, desde que recebera a espada de seu pai, mas ela esta idosa e fraca. Brenda deveria ser sua sucessora, Brenda a controlou por ter um espírito forte e graças ao treinamento do venerável mestre Zhau, mas o ódio e o rancor dela estão enfraquecendo seu espírito."

"Entendo."-murmurou Shiryu.-"Precisa de nos para controlar o demônio da espada?"

"Não."-respondeu o mestre entrando em um ônibus.-"Vocês sabem ler japonês? Preciso de alguém que leia japonês. O tio não entende nada de japonês."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não fazia mais que meia hora que Ikki estava no velho cais, apreciando o belo por do sol. Os poucos barcos que lá se encontravam, balançavam preguiçosamente, ao sabor do mar que também estava calmo e tingido do rubro proporcionado pelos raios solares. Tudo ali parecia ser um convite a um doce cochilo, começando pela paisagem e terminando no canto dos passaros marítmos. Mas o sossego foi bruscamente interrompido pelo som rouco do motor de uma moto negra. O cavaleiro olhou para trás e esboçou um sorriso desdenhoso. Era Brenda.

"Demorei muito?" – ela indagou, enquanto retirava o capacete e com os dedos, soltava os fios lisos e castanhos que estavam presos em sua testa suada.

"Não muito. Pensei que demoraria mais."

"Nunca chego atrasada nos meus compromissos, querido irmão." – ela respondeu, sorrindo brejeiramente. Ikki notou que ela ao descer da moto, não pegou a sua inseparável espada. Notando o percurso que o olhar de Ikki fez desde a katana até ela, a jovem respondeu: – "Não utilizarei a oni-no-kanata nessa nossa conversa, Amamiya."

"E por que não?" – ele pergunta, começando a caminhar até ela.

"De acordo com os meus conhecimentos sobre os cavaleiros, eles não utilizam nenhum tipo de arma em uma batalha." – Brenda falava séria, seus olhos sempre encarando os olhos de Ikki. Continuou: - "E de acordo com os ensinamentos que eu tive, não é muito cortez utilizar de um método que o meu oponente abre mão. Portanto, eu não usarei minha katana, mas quero avisá-lo, Amamiya-san: eu treinei muito até chegar onde estou hoje. Passei por inúmeras provações e vi a morte sorrir para mim várias vezes. Por isso, saiba que nem mesmo um cavaleiro de Athena seria hoje, capaz de me assustar. Sugiro até que aconteça o contrário."

"Conhece a lenda dos cavaleiros e está me dizendo agora que não teme lutar contra um agora?" – Ikki retruca, com um ar de falsa surpresa. – "Brenda, assim você me deixa bastante orgulhoso!" – e tomando um ar sério novamente, ele dispara: - "Pois saiba que eu não frearei meus golpes contra você. E para provar que a respeito como adversária, permito que me ataque primeiro. Isso, se você conseguir, é claro."

"Meu querido irmão é um legítimo cavalheiro! – Brenda suspira, não menos falsa em sua comoção. – "Se arrependerá amargamente por isso!"

Mal o som das últimas sílabas proferidas por Brenda chegam aos ouvidos de Ikki e este vê acima de si, a sombra da mulher que o ataca com um chute aéreo. Ele se desvia a tempo, fazendo com que a jovem pousasse no chão, iniciando imediatamente outro ataque, uma rasteira que quase o desequilibra. Inicia-se assim, uma sequencia de golpes marciais dados por Brenda e igualmente defendidos por Ikki, sempre atento ao ataque presente e tentando sempre que possível, prever um ataque futuro. Os movimentos de ambos são tão rápidos que os chutes e socos dados parecem apenas, vultos ocasionados por alguma ilusão de ótica.

'Ela é rápida.' – Ikki pensou. – 'Se continuar assim, ela vai conseguir o que quer: me cansar.' E pensando assim, ele se abaixa, dando um soco de baixo para cima, a atingindo no queixo. A potência do golpe faz com que ela caísse a cerca de três metros de distancia.

"Acho que por hoje chega, Brenda." – Ikki fala, enquanto se afastava dela, que ainda permanecia caída no chão. – "Volte para sua casa e esqueça essa vingança estúpida."

'Vingança estúpida'. Essas duas palavras ribombaram por toda a mente de Brenda. Por um breve espaço de tempo, ela conseguiu vislumbrar o sangue de sua mãe caindo em seu rosto. Seu ódio retornou.

Antes que Ikki desse mais outro passo, sentiu que ela se movimentava. O cavaleiro virou-se imediatamente, mas só conseguiu enxergar Brenda fazendo um movimento de mãos, e entre elas viu uma clara luz, como se uma pequena pequena esfera galáctica se formasse entre elas.

'Cosmos!' – foi o único pensamento do cavaleiro que antes que concatenar qualquer outra ação, se viu arremessado ao chão, a cerca de dez metros de distância. Era como se ele tivesse levado um tremendo soco no estômago. A região do seu corpo que foi atingido parecia queimar e Fênix sentia certa dificuldade de respirar.

"Vingança estúpida." – Brenda falou, no mesmo momento em que um de seus pés calçados em pesadas botas pretas prendia a mão direita de Ikki no chão com força enquanto o outro pé estava pressionando o pescoço dele, o impedindo de respirar. – "Foi também uma 'vingança estúpida' que o fez vir até o Japão, roubar a armadura sagrada e quase matar seu próprio irmão. Foi a lembrança de uma tal de... Esmeralda... É esse o nome dela? Bem... Foi por ela que você veio até aqui, pronto a exterminar todos os seus irmãos, tal um diabo recém libertado do inferno. Agora me responda, Ikki de Fênix: Quem é você para dizer que a minha vingança é estúpida?"

Os olhos azuis e vidrados de Fênix não saíram por nenhum segundo sequer dos olhos perdidos e dilatados de Brenda. Jamais imaginou que ela soubesse tanto de seu passado e praguejou intimamente por ter baixado sua guarda e por ter, mesmo que um breve instante, subestimado sua adversária. Mas agora, tudo seria diferente...

"Brenda..." – Ikki finalmente conseguiu falar. – "Você... Já era..."

Com a mão esquerda livre, ele golpeia o joelho da perna que imobilizava seu pescoço, a fazendo se desequilibrar e a resmungar algum palavrão. Impulsionando as pernas, Ikki volta a ficar de pé e dá um chute que prontamente é defendido por Brenda com os braços cruzados. O corpo da jovem é arremessado a alguns metros e ela cai de joelhos. Vendo que ela baixou um pouco a guarda, o cavaleiro aplica o seu golpe psíquico, a Ilusão Diabólica.

"Os motivos que me levaram a agir como um demônio são parecidos com os seus: perdemos alguém que nós amávamos. Eu não a recrimino pelo seu ódio e pelo seu desejo de se vingar. Mas o nosso único problema está no fato de que o alvo de sua vingança é o meu motivo de continuar vivo. E é por ele que eu vou impedir você."

Ainda de joelhos, Brenda sentiu que um filete de sangue escorria pela sua face. Ao levantar os olhos a fim de ver Ikki, ele já havia desaparecido e em seu lugar, estava a sua mãe, usando as mesmas roupas do dia de seu assassinato. O olhar da mulher era calmo e seu sorriso, convidativo. Assim, ela ergueu os braços para Brenda e sussurou: "Minha filha... Vem para a mamãe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sobre o teto de um velho barco a deriva, Okita acompanhava toda a luta, a uma distância privilegiada.

'Ele é bom mesmo...' – o oyabun pensou, vendo as grandes labaredas engolirem de vez o corpo de Brenda Kido. – 'Mas a prostituta não fica atrás.' – ele mesmo retrucou, se referindo à oponente do cavaleiro. – 'Se continuar assim, eles se matarão e isso definitivamente não está nos meus planos.'

Assim, ele retirou do bolso da calça um minúsculo celular e com calma, digita três números. Após alguns segundos, alguém atende e Okita sorri.

"Polícia? Por favor, o tenente Kuroi se encontra? É sobre o paradeiro da mafiosa cuja alcunha é Shi..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda se levantou com certa dificuldade e ao se aproximar de sua falecida mãe, lhe deu um terno abraço. Ouviu sua mãe ainda dizer: - "Brenda... Tudo poderia ter sido diferente...".

Nesse momento, o abraço se tornou mais forte e Brenda logo notou que aquela força não era a de sua mãe. – "Mamãe, o que está... Não!"

O corpo da mulher estava tomado pelo fogo que começava a tocá-la também. Empregando uma força inimaginável, Brenda se solta daqueles braços feridos e desesperada, cai no chão, presenciando não só a imagem de sua mãe, mas como todo o cais que se encontrava, queimando em chamas ardentes. Ferida, ela se levantou com dificuldade. Seu olhar outrora orgulhoso, agora era o retrato fiel do seu medo... Do seu maior medo.

"Fogo..." – ela balbuciava, sentindo pesadas lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Seu pior pesadelo era naquele momento, real.

Por todos os lados, as chamas pareciam encurralar Brenda, que em um breve momento, pensou em se entregar, vítima de sua própria emboscada. Porém...

'Vamos para o Japão, filha...' - a voz penetrante de sua mãe invadiu repentinamente a audição de Brenda que atordoada, ainda escutou a voz de Mangatsu bradar. – 'Volte para casa, Kunoichi!' – e logo em seguida, a voz de Matsumoto Tomoe, indagar. - 'Já perdeu todos os seus medos?'

Parado, Ikki olhava sem emoção alguma para Brenda que ainda estava de joelhos e com um olhar completamente arregalado e perdido. Porém, seu espírito se perguntava incessantemente se Brenda sairia viva do golpe que ele aplicara. Por um breve instante, imaginou uma situação contrária àquela que todos eles estavam vivendo naquele momento: como seriam as coisas se Brenda tivesse chegado com sua mãe até o Japão?

'Maldição... ela é a minha irmã.' – o cavaleiro pensou, mas antes que desse o primeiro passo à frente, viu Brenda se erguer milagrosamente, correndo até sua direção.

"Vai morrer, maldito!" – Brenda bradava, enquanto uma leve luz cintilante parecia brotar de todo o seu corpo. Com um impulso, ela se joga para cima de Fênix, disparando uma saraivada de golpes, em sua maioria, socos cada vez mais potentes. Um deles, atinge Ikki no rosto, o fazendo cair. Ela imediatamente "voa" para cima dele, com a mão direita completamente esticada, como se fosse uma lança. Seu olhar parecia mostrar que ela havia perdido completamente a noção da sanidade.

"Morra!"

O som estridente de várias sirenes faz com que ambos se voltassem suas atenções para uma frota de carros da polícia que se aproximavam do local. Balbuciando algum palavrão, a mulher salta para trás e Ikki nota que seu semblante parecia mais calmo. De pé, ela o encara mais um pouco e diz:

"É uma grande pena, mas creio que a sua morte deverá ser adiada."

"Não se preocupe." – ele responde, se levantando vagarosamente. – "A morte parece que não me quer por perto mesmo."

Sem mais, ela vai até a moto, dando partida no motor, escapando rapidamente dali. Fênix apenas observa a mulher desaparecendo entre as ruelas feitas pelos imensos armazéns. Nesse exato momento, a aguçada percepção do cavaleiro denota a presença de mais alguém naquele lugar. Seus olhos avistam no alto do teto de um dos galpões, uma sombra parecida com a de um homem sair apressadamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O garoto brincava com dois bonecos articulados, ensaiando uma luta entre os personagens:

"Morra agora, Kakaroto!" – o garoto bradava, fazendo com que o boneco do Goku desse vários "golpes" em seu oponente. O pequeno estava tão envolvido na brincadeira solitária, que mal havia percebido que tinha mais alguém ao seu lado.

"Onde está a velha?"

Ao avistar o dono da fria voz, o menino se levanta imediatamente, ficando entre o homem e a porta corredissa que dava para a sala onde Tomoe se encontrava.

"Você não pode ver a vovó!"

Okita se virou para um empregado que estava ao seu lado e fez um gesto de degola com o dedo.

Deitada em seu tufon, Tomoe ouviu o estampido de tiro. Uma grossa lágrima passeou pelo rosto enrugado da velha. Toshio Matsumoto era filho de Okita.

O chefe da Yakuza entra calmamente no recinto, vindo a se sentar ao lado da mulher que serena, indaga: - "O que quer de mim?"

Antes de responder, ele saca um cigarro e ao acende-lo, dá uma baforada bem em cima do rosto da idosa que começa a tossir com força.

"O que eu queria de você, já não está mais aqui. Você em sua grande sapiência, fez o favor de dá-la para aquela gaijin."

"Oni-no-katana..." – Tomoe retrucou, em meio ao acesso de tosse que a acometia.

"Sim... A Oni-no-katana." – ele sorri, enquanto seu capanga lhe cedia uma espada ninja, de tamanho médiano. – "Mas eu vim até aqui, para lhe dizer que logo, a lendária espada ficará em minhas mãos. E para demonstrar a minha felicidade por esse acontecimento único, eu darei a você, um presente muito especial."

Como se entendesse o real sentido daquelas palavras, a velha fecha os olhos e diz: - "Saiba apenas de uma coisa, Okita: Brenda não está mais sozinha."

Tomoe se cala, dessa vez, para sempre. O único som audível é da lâmina perfurando o tórax da mulher, fazendo com que o sangue esguichasse no rosto frio do homem que com o olhar fixo no nada, retruca: - "Eu sei, sua velha... Mas eu já me preparei para esse... Imprevisto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O som rouco vindo do motor da moto de Brenda pára bruscamente. Ao estacionar o veículo no acostamento, a jovem retira o capacete e com impaciência, atende o celular que vibrava constantemente.

"Okita! O que quer?" – ela indagava, enquanto limpava o sangue que insistia em escorrer pelo canto da boca. – "Um encontro, agora...? Entendo... No Depósito 1048, na área industrial de Tóquio. Me espere lá."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na China...

"Chegamos!"-anunciou Tio Oei anunciou assim que o ônibus estacionou no ponto.-"Mercado do Porto."

"Um mercado de peixes?"-Hyoga torceu o nariz ao ver o intenso movimento do porto, com varias pessoas chegando e saindo com pesados carreamentos de peixes e frutos do mar.-"Tem certeza?"

"O tio ainda não esta tão velho a ponto de caducar!"-o velho gritou e Hyoa se afastou, temendo outro coque.-"Por aqui. Sigam o tio."

"Eu odeio esse velho!"-murmurou o cavaleiro de Cisne.

"Até que ele não é tão ruim assim."-comenta Shiryu.

"Não é tão ruim assim!"-exclamou Hyoga em voz alta, e depois gesticulava com as mãos como se estrangulasse alguém.-"Eu tenho vontade de..."

"DEPRESSAAAAA!"-gritou Oei chamando os cavaleiros.- "É aqui!"

Oei apontou para um pequeno restaurante escondido em um beco, com um gesto entraram no estabelecimento, chamado de Escorpião Venenoso.

"Nome adorável."-ironizou Hyoga.

"Parece bem antigo!"-comentou Shiryu.

"Esse lugar existe ha mais de cem anos."-respondeu tio Oei entrando.-"venham, vamos falar com meu amigo."

O ambiente dentro do restaurante não era melhor que seu exterior. A fumaça dos cigarros se misturavam aos odores de peixes, suor e perfumes baratos das mulheres que ali estavam. Os dois cavaleiros se mantinham alerta, principalmente devido aos olhares desconfiados dos freqüentadores aos dois que entravam.

"Fechem a porta! Estão deixando as moscas entrarem."-gritou um senhor, sentado em um canto, comendo alguma coisa.

"Han."-Oei foi na direção daquele senhor.-"Sabia que o encontraria aqui, seu bode velho!"

"Aqui tem o melhor Yakissoba de toda a China, Oei. E bode velho é você."

"Chega de falarmos tolice, amigo. Trouxe esses garotos até aqui. Para lerem o manuscrito para nós."-Oei apontou para Hyoga e Shiryu.

"E quem são eles?"

"Irmãos de Brenda."-respondeu o velho.

Han o encarou e colocou a tigela com seu jantar sobre a mesa, e se ergueu. Com um gesto os chamou para que o seguissem aos fundos do restaurante, onde havia uma sala reservada.

"Eu achei os manuscritos como você pediu, velho."-explicava Han.-"Mas não consegui ler o que estava escrito. Não sei japonês e nem você, eles sabem?"

"Sim."-respondeu o tio e apontou para o Cisne.-"Apesar da cara tonta desse daqui, parecem ser rapazes com inteligência."

"O que você disse sua Múmia velha?"-Hyoga estava a ponto de pular no pescoço de Oei, mas o tio o para com um gesto.

"Eu estava te elogiando, mal agradecido!"-disse o velho e em seguida deu um coque no rapaz.-"Agora, vamos."

Entraram na sala, que mais parecia um enorme deposito de caixas de bebidas e enlatados no restaurante. Han retirava de dentro de um fundo falso no assoalho uma caixa comprida, ao abrir a caixa, retirou um pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado.

"Aqui esta."-ele mostrou orgulhoso.-"Todo o relato sobre a origem da Oni no Katana, e como quebrar sua maldição."

Os cavaleiros olharam para o artefato com espanto.

"Não consegui ler muita coisa daí."-continuou.-'Apenas consegui traduzir uma frase... "Aquele que duelara com o Oni...morrera."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A antiga área industrial de Tóquio hoje era apenas um distrito deserto, onde o conjunto formado pelos grandes Depósitos vazios pareciam enormes salões fantasmas. Porém, no depósito cuja numeração em suas grandes portas era 1048, um som diferente se ouviu. O som de passos em sua direção.

Com certa dificuldade, Brenda abriu a pesada porta de ferro fundido. O interior do galpão estava completamente escuro e ao avistarem a pequena fresta de luz, dezenas de morcegos voaram pelo local.

Cautelosa, a mulher forte da máfia caminhou alguns metros pelo local, com sua katana em punho. Repentinamente, várias shurikens voaram em sua direção. Apenas movimentando da cintura para cima, Brenda se desviou das armas e imediatamente ela sacou a espada. Nesse momento, ouviu uma voz desdenhosa dizer:

"Há quanto tempo, kunoichi..."

"Mangatsu..." – ela diz, estreitando os olhos azuis.

Continua...

Esclarecimentos:

Gaijin: designação dada aos estrangeiros pelos japoneses.

Kunoichi: as ninjas mulheres. Apesar da importância que demonstraram em suas famílias, carregavam a designação de serem como prostitutas, pois eram comuns elas se tornarem amantes dos homens que deveriam eliminar, para melhor se aproximarem deles.

Oyabun: é como o chefe de uma família mafiosa no Japão, a Yakuza, é chamado.

Chi: força vital presente em todos os seres e coisas. Os cavaleiros manipulam os Cosmos, já Brenda Kido manipula o Chi. Como verão nas lutas a seguir, ela o faz, tornando seu corpo mais forte, ágil e rápido que o normal.

Notas Finais:

Narrador Misterioso e Juli.chan: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz...

Arthemisys: Cheguei!

Narrador Misterioso e Juli.chan: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz...

Arthemisys: O.o Err... Acordem!

Narrador Misterioso e Juli.chan (acordando assustados): Não fomos nós!

Arthemisys: ¬¬

Juli.chan: Themys, é você! Até que enfim! . 

Narrador Misterioso: Você ainda está viva? O.O

Arthemisys: u.u Sim, sou eu. Finalmente terminei a minha parte, viram?

Juli.chan: Calma que eu estou lendo ainda... u.u'

Narrador Misterioso (lendo a fic): Eita! A chapa vai esquentar nesse fic! O.O

Juli.chan: É mesmo! Sinal de que a fic está perto de terminar...

Arthemisys e o Narrador: Já! Ó.Ò

Juli.chan: u.u Já.

Narrador: E agora, José! Ó.Ò

Arthemisys: Pára de chorar! É claro que já temos outra fic guardada na manga!

Juli.chan: Isso! E será um fic tão romântico! .

Narrador: É? Eu posso saber quem vai aparecer nessa fic? .

Arthemisys e Juli.chan: Hades! .

Narrador: O.O Quem! Hades! Deus que me livre! . 

Arthemisys e Juli.chan: ¬¬

Narrador: Como vocês duas são insensíveis! Eu louco para aparecer em alguma fic de vocês e quem vai aparecer? Aquele morto vivo! T.T

Juli.chan: Se chorar, vou dizer quem é você! Ò.Ó

Narrador: Glup! O.O

Arthemisys (vendo que a conversa já estava indo longe demais): Até a próxima, pessoal! o/


	5. Capítulo 5

**A Forasteira**

**Escrito por Arthemisys e Juli.chan**

**Capítulo 5**

-"A terra estremeceu, e do chão brotaram as trevas e o odor de cadáveres quando um impedieso Oni se libertava, com seu exército de criaturas malditas, espalhando a morte por todos os lugares..."-Shiryu lia o pergaminho, passando os dedos cuidadosamente sobre as figuras que a ilustravam.-"O choro e as preces dos homens chegaram aos ouvidos da piedosa Amateratsu, que se compadeceu de nós."

- Amateratsu? -Hyoga indagou, e logo em seguida levou outro coque de Oei.- O que eu fiz agora?

- Está interrompendo a história na melhor hora! -gritou o velho.

- Amateratsu era a deusa da luz e da esperança. -respondeu Shiryu.- Meu mestre me contou quando era criança sua lenda. A deusa trazia o brilho do sol em suas vestes. E era muito venerada no Japão.

- Continue, rapaz. -pediu Oei.

- Sim. -Shiryu voltou seus olhos para o pergaminho.-"A deusa entregou à monges um metal feito de estrelas, e estes forjaram uma espada poderosa, que deveria ser usado por um samurai de grande poder espiritual. A própria deusa entregou a espada a ..." este nome... não pode ser...

- O que não pode ser? -Hyoga fica confuso.

- A espada foi entregue a um samurai chamado...Matsuhiro Kido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Há quanto tempo, kunoichi...

- Mangatsu...

Brenda olhava ao redor, tentando localizar de onde via a voz de seu inimigo, mas parecia que vinha de todos os lugares. Pressentiu a presença de várias pessoas nas sombras. Sorriu sarcástica.

- Ainda não tem coragem de me enfrentar sem seus cachorrinhos, Mangatsu? -provocou.

A resposta de Brenda foi o ataque vários shurikens em sua direção, fazendo-a saltar. Mal tocara o chão e um chute em suas costas a jogara para frente violentamente. Rapidamente a jovem se ergue e encara seu agressor.

As sombras revelam cinco homens usando roupas negras e máscaras que lembravam demônios japoneses, cada qual usando uma arma diferente: adagas sai, kunai com corrente, espada, lança e kodachis. Brenda os analisou e sorriu.

- Quem é o primeiro a morrer? -indagou se colocando em guarda, esperando o ataque seguinte.

Os cinco ninjas investem juntos contra ela.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Matsuhiro Kido?! -Hyoga repetiu o nome surpreso.- Ele seria o...

- Ancestral de Mitsumasa Kido? Provavelmente. -respondeu Shiryu.- Já que a família do falecido Kido é muito antiga e tradicional, não me surpreenderia com membros dela no passado terem sido samurais.

- Hum...isso explicaria muita coisa. -reflete Oei.- Continue...

- "O samurai enfrentou com seus irmãos o exército do Oni. Juntos, os seis irmãos destruiram o corpo do demônio e selaram seu espírito na sagrada espada de Amateratsu."-Shiryu prosseguiu.- Seis irmãos Kido?

- "Matsuhiro Kido ficou com a espada por anos. Mas nunca a usou novamente, até que durante uma guerra entre feudos, a Espada de Amateratsu foi banhado com sangue novamente, mas sangue dos homens. O sangue despertou o Oni adormecido na espada mais uma vez. -continuava Hyoga, lendo o manuscrito com interesse ao lado de Shiryu.- E tentou dominar Kido. Influênciado pelo Oni, ele matou inocentes.

- Percebendo o que acontecia, um dos irmãos...um monge alertou o mais velho e este entregou a espada a um de seus irmãos mais jovens, para que a mantesse longe de suas mãos.

- E este começou a matar usando a espada... -Hyoga completou.- Dominado pelo tal Oni!

- O Oni ficava forte cada vez que a espada era banhada pelo sangue de inocentes.-completou Oei.

- "Os irmãos se uniram para deter a espada...tiveram uma luta terrível, ao final... Matsuhiro matou seu próprio irmão, a quem amava, para deter sua loucura e a espada...depois a entregou ao monge para que a espada fosse destruída. Mas a espada não podia ser destruída por armas comuns, e então foi confiada a outra pessoa. Alguém que tinha o espírito forte, mas não era um guerreiro.

- Eu me lembro da minha boa amiga Tomoe-san ter me contado que há séculos atrás um monge entregou a espada à uma parenta, casada com um importante e honrado guerreiro de sua era. -explicava Oei.- Era a ancestral de Tomoe-san. Conhecendo a lenda da espada, esta foi colocada em um santuário da família erguido para a deusa e selada.

- Mas...a espada foi usada novamente!

- Sim...com o passar dos anos, as duas famílias devem ter seguido rumos diferentes, cortando laços que pudessem ter tido. A família Okita em algum momento de sua história se voltou ao crime, e a família Kido manteve o nome e a posição.

- Sim. Por várias vezes, em nome do poder, a espada foi tirada de seu lugar de descanso. -Oei sentou-se numa caixa, parecendo abatido e limpava os óculos com a camisa.- Até que o pai de Tomoe-san, sabendo da lenda e conhecendo seu poder, a recolocou no lugar e esta não foi usada, nem por seus sucessores...até...Brenda a usar.

- Ela matou com a espada?-indagou Shiryu.

- Sim. -suspirou ao responder.- Desde a morte de seu pai adotivo, ela tem lutado para firmar sua posição como líder da Tríade, mostrar que podia controlar os negócios da família diante dos parceiros de seu pai. E para isso precisou mostrar força, matando quem a desafiasse por ser mulher e estrangeira.

- E ao fazer isso, ela está despertando o Oni adormecido... – Concluiu Hyoga. – Ela sabe o tamanho do estrago que está fazendo?

- Brenda conhece a lenda muito superficialmente. E mesmo que soubesse de todos os detalhes, ela nunca acreditaria em um mito japonês antigo.

Os cavaleiros se encararam. A situação parecia ser mais grave do que poderiam imaginar.

- Shiryu... A tal espada não pode ser destruída por uma arma comum, não é mesmo?

- Sim... Espere! Uma arma mortal não deteria a oni-no-katana, mas uma outra arma divina sim... Uma arma forjada por uma deusa da guerra justa, quem sabe...

Os dois sorriram, pois a resposta a esse primeiro problema já poderia ser solucionado.

- Já não precisamos mais perder tempo aqui! Vamos Shiryu... Ai!!! O que deu em você seu velho desdentado?!

Hyoga havia sido violentamente golpeado pelo tio, com um cabo de vassoura que partiu em duas partes.

- Aonde vocês pensam que vão sem o tio?!

- Espere um pouco... Por acaso está insinuando de levarmos você junto?!

- Mas é claro! A vida da minha sobrinha está em jogo e eu quero ver se posso deter o maldito Oni com as minhas próprias mãos!

- Você? Deter um demônio?! Não me faça rir!

- Eu não posso fazer gelo como você, mas tenho muitas artimanhas! – e revirando os bolsos das calças, retirou um camundongo empalhado.

- Você vai deter um Oni com um rato mumificado?

- Não seu ignorante... Isso é um amuleto!

Shiryu vendo que aquela discussão iria levar séculos para ser concluida, resolve intervir.

- Tudo bem tio, o senhor vai conosco. Mas precisamos partir agora!

Hyoga atirou um olhar assassino ao amigo. O tio por sua vez, retrucou:

- Mas antes vamos para minha casa! Eu preciso pegar mais alguns patuás e... Ai! O que você está fazendo seu fedelho?!

O velho já estava sendo carregado nas costas de Hyoga, como um legítimo saco de arroz.

- Velho, nós não temos tempo! E se continuar a resmungar, vou transformar você em um cubo de gelo e jogar no Rio Amarelo, entendeu?!

Por incrível que pareça, o velho Oei não falou mais.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Na Mansão Kido.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Seiya, fazendo-o largar a revista que folheava sem muito interesse de lado e ir até a janela da grandiosa biblioteca de Saori. Parecia que sentia que algo muito errado iria acontecer.

Parecia que um cosmo maligno estava prestes a ser despertado e ele fazia questão de que fosse sentido.

As últimas vezes que teve tão pressentimento, foi quando pessoas que lhe eram importantes, como Saori ou Marin estavam em perigo. Cerrou os punhos, a sensação não o abandonara e ele detestava sentir-se inútil.

- Seiya!-a voz de Saori o tirou de seu torpor e ele virou o rosto para fitá-la. Shun estava ao lado dela.-Também sentiu isso? Este...

- Cosmo?-completou a frase por ela.-Sim. Shun, fique com a Saori está bem.

- Aonde você vai, Seiya?-indagou Shun.

- Eu não sei.-respondeu parado na porta.-Mas sinto que se ficar aqui, ficarei louco! Preciso descobrir que cosmo é esse!

- Seiya, tome cuidado.-pediu Saori.-Não é o cosmo de um ser humano ou de um deus que sentimos. É algo, mais...negro.

-Eu sei. –ele sorri e faz um gesto positivo com o polegar antes de sair.

Saori ficou em silêncio algum tempo, e percebendo a inquietação em Shun, resolve falar.

-Era o cosmo de Brenda, tornando-se mais escuro a cada momento.

Shun a encarou assustado.

-Como se ela perdesse a humanidade aos poucos...-acrescentou a deusa, com o semblante entristecido.-Shun...poderia entrar em contato com Hyoga e Shiryu para sabermos notícias?

-Claro, Saori.

- E Ikki? Ele disse algo a você?

-Não vejo meu irmão faz algum tempo. E estou preocupado.

-Eu também estou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A luta que Brenda travava era a primeira vista, injusta. Os cinco homens atacavam, enquanto ela se desviava dos golpes, com uma destreza maestral. Eles por sua vez, sabiam que aquela luta caso não fosse favorável a eles, com certeza traria à Brenda, um considerável cansaço físico.

Entretanto, a mulher não se deu ao luxo de estender a luta por mais tempo.

Segurando a katana com mais firmeza, Brenda se joga para trás, quebrando o ritmo de luta dos homens. Entretanto, o ninja que utilizava a kunai com a corrente, enforcou Brenda, enquanto os outros quatros se armavam para um golpe final. O algoz, contudo não esperava que Brenda o utilizasse como um apoio para poder elevar as pernas e assim, chutar os tórax de dois dos dois homens que estavam prestes a atacarem de frente.

Tal movimento desequilibrou os três e assim que sentiu a corrente mais frouxa em seu pescoço, Brenda se utilizou de sua espada e com habilidade, atravessou a lateral do corpo do ninja da kunai, o fazendo gemer de forma indecifrável e imediatamente, começar a verter sangue pelas frestas de sua máscara oni.

Os outros que haviam recebido o chute se levantaram e com a ajuda de mais outros dois, correram em direção a mulher que já estava em posição de defesa com a sua espada. Ao vê-los se aproximarem, ela correu e com um outro impulso, pulou por cima deles. Quando tocou o solo novamente, ela se virou e com um único golpe, navalhou as costas dos quatro, que tiveram seus pulmões completamente perfurados pelo golpe.

Se não estivessem usando suas máscaras, a filha de Mitsumassa poderia ter vislumbrando o semblante de dor e horror que aqueles homens moribundos possuíam.

Mangatsu assistia a tudo, completamente impressionado com a força que Brenda havia galgado.

- Maldita...! – ele balbuciou, enquanto escondia seu rosto com a máscara oni.

Ao ver os homens estendidos aos seus pés, Brenda respirava pesadamente, enquanto sentia que a espada parecia ficar mais pesada em suas mãos. Entretanto, ela continuava com a arma em riste e em posição de defesa. O seu principal problema ainda não havia aparecido.

- Kunoichi, devo admitir que você teve sorte durante todos esses anos... Mas advirto que hoje, o azar vai sorrir para você!

- Além de covarde, é um péssimo orador Mangatsu! Vamos! Apareça logo para que eu possa lhe despachar para o outro mundo!

Brenda sentiu o ar deslocando, ouviu os batimentos acelerados do coração de Mangatsu, virou a cabeça e sentiu o punho cerrado de seu inimigo atingi-la no rosto, jogando-a no chão.

- Sabe de uma coisa, kunoichi? Suas bravatas sempre me irritaram. - e o corpo de Mangatsu começou a brilhar, revelando os resquícios de uma força além da compreensão.

- Cosmos... Andou treinando, hein?-disse, antes de se levantar e tentar desferir um soco em seu adversário, mas ele segurou seu punho facilmente com a mão.-Maldito!

- Treinei sim.-e apertou a mão, machucando os ossos e os músculos desta, fazendo com que o rosto de Brenda modificasse pela dor.- Sofri muito com meu treinamento, kunoichi... Mas o desejo de fazer com que pagasse pela humilhação a qual fui submetido, foi maior que a dor e o sofrimento que me impus para desenvolver uma técnica que superasse a do Mestre Zhau!

Um brilho escarlate formou-se na palma da mão livre de Mangatsu e ele a desferiu com toda a sua força contra o abdômen de Brenda, jogando-a contra uma pilha de caixas, e estas caírem sobre ela.

- Não me desaponte, Kunoichi... Você não cairia tão facilmente. Ou me enganei?-zombava.

Brenda se ergue em fúria e encara Mangatsu, limpando o sangue que escorria de um ferimento aberto no supercílio esquerdo. Olhou para os lados, procurando a sua espada e sentiu o sangue gelar ao vê-la aos pés de Mangatsu, que a recolheu.

-Linda espada... E pensar as coisas que um homem fez para tê-la, significa que é deveras preciosa.

-Devolva a minha espada, maldit...aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! - antes que completasse a frase, fora atacada pelas costas e lançada ao chão. Com dificuldade ergueu a cabeça para ver seu agressor. Três homens, rostos cobertos por máscaras de onis, a olhavam com desprezo.

-Deixe-me apresentar meus verdadeiros discípulos. Lógico que os primeiros a lhe atacarem eram meros peões... Descartáveis. Os generais sempre atacam depois. - respondeu, admirando o fio da espada, como que hipnotizado. - Peguem-na e vamos embora.

Os três a fizeram levantar-se. Brenda sentia o corpo todo entregue às dores. Se estivesse usando uma proteção adequada, não estaria tão ferida, mas a luta com Ikki e a armadilha de Mangatsu, exauriram suas forças.

Os homens a arrastaram para fora do enorme barracão e Brenda viu com um arrepio em seu corpo um simples caixão de madeira, esperando por ela. Mangatsu se aproxima e lhe dá um soco no estômago, e a jogou dentro do caixão. E este foi fechado, prendendo-a na escuridão.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ikki estacionou a moto. E lançou um olhar na direção contrária a que seguia. Sentia algo errado, vindo do porto...a mesma sensação de quando Shun precisava dele, a sensação de que deveria proteger alguém.

Estreitou o olhar, sabia que não era Shun. Ele estava com Saori em sua mansão, protegendo-a de eventuais ataques.

-Maldição...-praguejou antes de religar a moto e ir a toda velocidade na direção do cosmo que o incomodava.- Ela já está dando trabalho demais para um só dia.

Sorriu, o rosto oculto pelo capacete, no fundo não conseguia resistir a proteger às pessoas que tinham o mesmo sangue que o dele. E isso incluía a sua "querida irmã".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Aiaiiiiiiiii!!!!! Nunca o tio foi tratado com tanto desrespeito! No meu tempo, se eu carregasse um idoso nas costas desta maneira, perderia os dentes da frente!-resmungava o tio, dentro do jato da Fundação que os levaria ao Japão.-Espero encontrar no Japão os ingredientes que o tio precisa para selar oni na espada novamente!

Hyoga suspirou ruidosamente, não agüentando mais a ladainha do velho chinês. Shiryu por sua vez, estava concentrado nos pergaminhos diante dele.

- Meus amuletos são fortes, mas não o suficiente para deter o oni se ele se libertar!-vasculhou os bolsos e tirou o rato, uma lagartixa empalhada e uma pata de galinha, estendendo-a a Hyoga.-Toma, segura para o tio.

- Eu não quero segurar isto!-exclamou Cisne e levou um coque do tio.-AI!

- Quer deixar o tio selar o oni? Quer que eu faça o feitiço para isso? Então deixa o tio fazer o feitiço!!!!-disse o velho, finalizando com outro coque. Shiryu segurava o riso.-PILOTO! NÃO BALANCE TANTO O AVIÃO! QUER QUE O TIO TENHA ENJOO???

Hyoga contou mentalmente até dez.

-Yu Mo Gue Guai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gue Guai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gue Guai Fi Di Zao!-o tio dizia, balançando o rato na cara do Hyoga.

- O que está fazendo, velho louco?-exclamou o rapaz.

-Estou conjurando um feitiço de proteção para você seu ingrato! E mais uma coisa!-dá um coque.- Velho louco é a sua vovozinha. Mais uma coisa!-outro coque.-Preciso de escamas de quimera, pé de porco preto e sopa de alho quando chegar ao Japão!

-Pra que tudo isso?-perguntou Shiryu.

- Escamas de quimera podem localizar o mal. Elas vão nos levar a espada, onde quer que estejam. Pé de porco preto são um poderoso talismã contra espíritos malignos, o oni na espada ainda é um espírito maligno.-dizia o tio solenemente.

-E a sopa de alho?-indagou Hyoga.

- O tio está com fome. E eu gosto de sopa de alho! Neste vôo não tem jantar? Que pobreza!

- Shiryu... – Hyoga parecia ter desistido de fazer o velho tio se calar.

- Bem, nós já estamos chegando, isso pode te servir como consolo?

- ...Não.

Nesse momento, o co-piloto sai da cabine e vai em direção dos três, dizendo:

- Senhores. Recebemos agora uma ligação vinda da Mansão Kido. A senhorita Saori deseja lhes falar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Após averiguar pessoalmente que o caixão estava devidamente lacrado, Mangatsu sorriu com uma satisfação imensurável. Sua mente fervilhava de idéias sobre como eliminar de uma vez por todas, a kunoichi que um dia, o humilhou na frente de seu mestre e de todos os seus companheiros.

- O que fazer nesse sublime momento... – Mangatsu murmurava, enquanto rodeava o caixão. - Enterrá-la viva, ou jogá-la no mar?

- Queimá-la dentro do caixão.

A voz estranha fez com que todos os homens se virassem em direção à ninguém menos que Okita.

- Matsumoto-san. – Mangatsu respondeu, fazendo um respeitoso gesto corporal.

- Mangatsu-san. – Okita repetiu o mesmo gesto. – A vadia está viva?

- Sim. No momento está apenas, desacordada.

- Ótimo... E onde está a oni-no-katana?

O homem retirou a espada de dentro da camisa que usava e a estendeu ao japonês que tinha um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Essa katana parece ser muito valiosa... Quem a forjou?

- Amateratsu... – balbuciou Matsumoto, enquanto retirava a espada da bainha e expunha a lâmina contra o sol, vendo o brilho gelado da arma fulgurar em seu rosto pálido. – Amateratsu-sama deu essa espada a um homem, um dia... E hoje, ela volta ao seu legítimo senhor...

Mangatsu ficou calado, apenas olhando o homem delirar em sua frente. Mentalmente, concatenou que o chefe da Yakuza havia perdido a razão.

Nesse instante, todos ouviram um som abafado vindo do interior do caixão de madeira.

- Ora, ora... A vadia parece não muito satisfeita com a sua nova acomodação. – falou Okita, enquanto colocava um pé em cima do caixão.

Enquanto isso, no interior da urna...

Brenda começava a retornar à consciência, sentindo uma forte dor nas têmporas. As dores das feridas, somadas as outras escoriações espalhadas pelo corpo faziam com que sua respiração se produzisse bastante pesada. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a dor do supercílio cortado a fez fechá-los novamente. Suspirou cansada, colocando os pensamentos em ordem novamente. Foi ai que lembrou...

"Mangatsu me colocou em um caixão!"

Abriu seus olhos a todo custo e o que viu foi apenas, a escuridão abissal. Remexeu-se dentro do cubículo e percebeu que seus pés e suas mãos estavam completamente atados. O calor somado à escuridão fez com que os piores fantasmas de Brenda viessem à tona.

Viu o corpo de sua mãe completamente carbonizado, assim como os rostos espectrais de todos os homens a quem havia assassinado durante toda a sua vida. O desespero começou a tomar conta de sua mente e tal sentimento se tornou ainda maior quando percebeu que além da voz gutural de Mangatsu, a fria voz de Okita se fazia presente, dando a terrível sugestão de queimá-la viva.

- Okita... Seu miserável!!! – Brenda gritou, com toda a força que possuía e agindo por puro instinto, começou a se debater, forçando os braços contra a tampa de madeira que rangia indiferente ao seu medo e ódio.

Okita sentiu que após o grito abafado que acabara de ouvir, o caixão sob seus pés começava a gemer, como se a qualquer momento, Brenda rasgasse a camada de celulose, pronta a matá-lo.

Sem nenhuma sombra de surpresa em seu olhar, o chefe da máfia japonesa terminou de acender mais um cigarro.

Retirou o pé da tampa do sarcófago e retirando do cós da calça uma pistola, apontou contra a caixa e atirou. O que se ouviu depois foi um gemido fraco e o fim da agitação em seu interior.

- A kunoichi está...

- Claro que não. Apenas atirei em sua perna. Isso deve ser o suficiente para acalmá-la.

Com uma ordem gesticulada por Mangatsu, seus discípulos pegaram o caixão e o colocaram no interior de um furgão que saiu acelerado do local, rumo a uma floresta que ficava próxima.

Então, Okita com um sorriso satisfeito voltou para dentro de seu carro. Neste momento uma moto Ninja Kawasaki passou por ele, quase o atropelando. O homem da moto dá uma brusca freada e por um momento encara Okita com os olhos azuis mais frios que o assassino jamais havia visto antes.

Okita podia jurar que aquele homem poderia matá-lo somente com aquele olhar. Mas o motociclista volta a acelerar seu veiculo e pega a mesma direção do furgão.

- O Fênix...que infeliz aparição. – o mafioso entra no carro e ordena que seu motorista o leve dali.

Seguindo o enfraquecido Cosmos de Brenda, Ikki chegou até aquele lugar. Quando reconheceu nas mãos daquele homem a espada que sua irmã tão orgulhosamente exibia, pensou no pior. Pensou a seguir o cosmo dela que se afastava e concluiu que ela estava no furgão a frente dele.

Eles sairiam daquela estrada vicinal e logo alcançariam a rodovia e sabe-se lá para onde a levariam.

Subindo a estrada, um rapaz de camiseta vermelha corria seguindo seus instintos. Ficava se indagando o porque de ter deixado Saori para trás somente com Shun como guardião e vindo atrás de uma assassina. "Ela é sua irmã também!", uma irritante voz via a sua mente lembrando-o toda hora deste fato.

Parou de correr ao sentir o cosmo enfraquecido de Brenda se aproximando.

- O que? – Seiya saltou por apenas uma fração de segundos, que o separavam de ser atropelado por um furgão que via a toda pela estrada. Pégasus levantou rápido, limpando a poeira das roupas.- Barbeiro! Que idéia de...este cosmos...no furgão e...

E novamente é quase atropelado, desta vez pela moto de Ikki que passou a poucos centímetros de Seiya, que o reconheceu.

- Ikki, me espera! –correu atrás da moto, e quase alcançando-a saltou, caindo sentado no banco, logo atrás de Fênix.

- Não dou caronas, Seiya!

- Era Brenda no furgão?

- Sim!

- E ela está com problemas?

- Está!

- Acelera!

Ikki acelera a moto, e se aproxima do veículo. Seiya se equilibra no banco de trás da moto e salta para cima do furgão.

- Que isso? –um dos homens de Mangatsu, que dirigia indaga, ao ouvir um barulho vindo de cima do veiculo.

- Sei lá. –respondeu outro.

- Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!-Seiya aparece, colocando a cabeça ao lado da janela do motorista, assustando-o.

- Tem um moleque em cima de nós!

- E outro nos seguindo com uma moto. –olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Ei, parem!-ordenou Seiya.

- Saia daqui, guri. –o ninja aponta uma arma para a cabeça de Seiya, que sorri.

- Tudo bem.-e sobe para cima do furgão, evitando que a bala lhe atingisse.

- Cadê ele?

Em seguida, a última visão do motorista foi a de Seiya quebrando o parabrisa com um chute, e a sola de seu tênis o acertar diretamente na boca, fazendo-o cair na inconsciência. Como resultado, o veiculo começou a perder o controle na estrada. Situação agravada pelo fato do outro ninja tentar acertar Seiya com uma adaga Sai.

- Por que não me deixa dirigir ao invés de tentar me matar?- perguntou o rapaz, antes de pegar o punho do ninja e o joga-lo para fora do furgão.

Em seguida, Seiya toma controle do veiculo, estacionando-o.

- Pronto. –suspirou Pégasus. – Agora, Brenda.

- Não deveria se intrometer, menino.

Ikki para a moto e desce dela rapidamente, andando a passos largos na direção do veiculo. As portas deste se abrem e ele vê Seiya ser lançado com violência ao chão, e em seguida tenta se erguer gemendo.

- Ikki...o feioso é forte! –diz Pegasus, cuspindo sangue.

- Ele só teve um golpe de sorte, Seiya.- Ikki comentou, sem tirar os olhos do homem que descia do furgão.

- Eu sou Mangatsu. –se apresentou. – Querem a vadia? Terão que passar por mim.

Ikki sorri.

- Sem problemas, Mangatsu.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Notas das ficwriters:**_

_Gente, este foi o penúltimo capítulo de "A Forasteira" e esperamos que vocês ainda se lembrem da estória, já que faz um tempão que essa fic foi atualizada pela última vez. ' Esperamos receber críticas e sugestões de todos vocês!_

_Até a próxima!_

_**Juli.chan e Arthemisys**_


End file.
